Neo-Universe
by IonicStorm
Summary: A/U where Jaden had Neos and the Neo-Spacians from the very beginning. JadenxAlexis
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me coming through!"Jaden Yuki ran through Domino Park in a hurry until he suddenly bumped into someone making his deck fall out."Sorry!"He quickly began to pick up his cards and blew some dirt off the last one.

"You're a duelist aren't you?"

Yeah, I'm going to try out for the Academy."

"I see."

Getting up laughing, Jaden finished putting his deck in his deck box until he saw who he had ran into: Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself."You're-"The starstruck Jaden was interrupted by Yugi opening his deck box and taking out a card.

"Take this, I have a feeling it belongs with you."Jaden anxiously got the card as Yugi began to leave.

"Thank you! I-I'll make you proud!"Smiling at the young duelist, Yugi gave him a thumbs up and kept walking.

'I know you will, I'll see what you're made of at the entrance exams.'

"Whoa..."Jaden looked at the Winged Kuriboh card in his hand before running back in the direction he was going.

* * *

"Excuse me am I late?"Jaden ran up to three people organizing stacks of paper breathing heavily.

"You are son, looks like you'll-"

"Excuse is there a problem?"The four turned to see Yugi walking towards them causing the man who was speaking to Jaden to gulp.

"No Mr. Muto, it's just that this young man arrived late to sign in-"

"Let him through, if anything I'll talk to Kaiba to take the fall should there be any complications."

"Yes sir."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jaden looked at his idol smiling."Thank you Yugi...sir..."

"Yugi is fine. You should go now, I have a feeling the duels will be over soon."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Nice job."Syrus Truesdale looked at Bastion Misawa who had just finished his entrance exam making him close his eyes and smirk.

"Thank you, you didn't do so bad yourself."

"Yeah your duels were awesome!"The two looked behind them to see Jaden smiling confusing them.

"I don't recall seeing yours."

"Because I just got here."

"But Bastion's was the last duel."Hearing Syrus say that, Jaden fell forward until they hear a surprising announcement over the speakers.

"JADEN YUKI TO DUEL ARENA 4!"

"Yes! Last duel huh?"Jaden ran down with Syrus and Bastion in surprise.

* * *

"Another duel? Wasn't that Misawa boy supposed to be our last duel?"Dr. Vellian Crowler was sitting with other staff members and was shocked by the announcement until he got a call on his cellphone."Hello who is this?"

"Your boss."Crowler gulped hearing Seto Kaiba on the other end of the call."Listen, I need you to duel this Jaden Yuki applicant."

"May I ask why sir?"

"Does it matter, I say you're doing it and you better do it now."

* * *

"Alright, time to do this."Jaden appeared on the Duel Field to see Crowler with a colossal Duel Disk blade on his arm and the deck slung over his shoulder. Seeing that, Jaden fixed his Battle City Duel Disk as it turned on.

"Hello Mr. Yuki, are you prepared for your exam."

"I sure am."

"Fine then..."

"Get your game on!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000 LP

Crowler: 4000 LP

"Normally seniority rules, but you can go first."

Hearing that, Jaden got his beginning hand and drew a card as Crowler's deck shot the beginning hand into his fingers."Alright. I'll start by playing the spell known as Convert Contact."

"Convert Contact? That is a rare card, I've never heard of such a card."

"Well here's a crash course, you see: when I have no monsters on my field, by discarding a Neo-Spacian and one from my deck to the graveyard, I can draw two cards. So by discarding my Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and sending Neo-Spacian Glow Moss from my deck to the graveyard, I can draw two cards!"Jaden grabbed a card in his hand, pulled out his deck and grabbed a card from it, he put them in the graveyard slot making them slide in. He then shuffled his deck and drew two cards, smiling seeing what they were.

* * *

"Neo-Spacians?"

"An odd archetype, I've read on all Archetypes but I never read about Neo-Spacians."Bastion and Syrus were talking seeing what Jaden was doing until Syrus looked up to see his brother and Alexis Rhodes watching.

* * *

"It's just like your exam Zane, no one ever hear about Cyber Dragons until you dueled."Alexis looked at Zane Truesdale who stood with interest clear in his eyes even though he was emotionless.

"It is, but the Cybers were known. But even Crowler had never heard of that Convert Contact card."

* * *

"Next I play the spell know as Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman...to summon: THE ELEMENTAL HERO TEMPEST IN ATTACK MODE!"A vortex appeared above Jaden as a green, blue, and gold light flew in and a blue man with green hair, a blue visor, a blaster on his right arm, and green wings appeared surprising Crowler.

ATK: 2800

"Now I'll throw down two facedowns and call it a turn."

"I draw, I'll set two cards facedown."

"Not good."

"I PLAY HEAVY STORM!"Hurricane strength winds surrounded the two as their facedowns began to float up.

"I'LL CHAIN WITH DE-FUSION! I SPLIT MY TEMPEST INTO MY AVIAN, BUBBLEMAN, AND SPARKMAN IN DEFENSE MODE!"All of a sudden, Tempest split into his three fusion materials as the facedowns were destroyed. But along with the three heroes appearing, two golden medals were floating near Jaden.

"What are those?"

"You see doctor, you destroyed my facedowns, they were Hero Medals."

"Hero medals?"

"Yeah the way my traps work is that first they have to be taken out by your card effect. Then they get shuffled into my deck."The medals went into Jaden's deck as he shuffled it and put it back in the slot.

"So what?"

"So my medals also let me draw a card, so since you destroyed two: I can draw two cards."

"I see, interesting card young scholar. But I also have a destroyed trap effect."

"What?"Jaden looked around as smoke rose up to his legs and two golden fiends appeared in front of Crowler.

"These are my Wicked Tokens. The facedowns I played like your Hero Medals activated when they're destroyed."

"Let me guess, they were the Statue of the Wicked trap card."

"Excellent observation. BUT THIS WILL SHOCK YOU EVEN MORE! I TRIBUTE MY TWO WICKED TOKENS..."

* * *

Watching the two tokens begin to glow Alexis and Zane gulped knowing what was about to happen."Here it comes."

"Crowler's legendary card."

* * *

"TO SUMMON ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"A colossal roman like robot made out of gears stood in the two tokens' place making Jaden smile.

ATK: 3000

"I've always wanted to duel one."

"Well here you go. ATTACK HIS BUBBLEMAN WITH MECHANIZED MELEE!"Bubbleman braced himself as Ancient Gear Golem punched him creating an explosion that sent Jaden sliding backwards."Oh and one other thing, when my Golem attacks a defense position monster: you take damage equal to the difference between my Golem's attack points and your monster's defense points. So since your Bubbleman had 1200 defense points and my Golem has 3000, then you take 1800 points of damage."

Jaden: 2200 LP

"I end my turn at that."

"I draw."Jaden drew his card and smiled seeing what it was and looked at his hand."I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of the Elemental Heroes making Crowler laugh."I'll throwdown a facedown and call it a turn."

DEF: 200

Still laughing at Jaden's play, Crowler drew his next card and immediately pointed at Winged Kuriboh."ATTACK THAT FUZZBALL! MECHANIZED MELEE!"Winged Kuriboh let out a cry of pain as he was taken out but the aftermath surprised at what had just happened."Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

"My gear is fine, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed: I take zero damage."Hearing that, Crowler growled and ended his turn."Go."

"I draw!"Jaden drew his card and smiled as in his head, a network of combos lit up."First I'll play Pot of Greed, this lets me draw two cards."He did just that and grinned at what he drew."Next I'll play Fake Hero! Now this lets me special summon any monster that has Elemental Hero in its name but it goes back to my hand at the end. So meet: ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!"A man resembling a grey alien with red markings and a blue gem on his chest appeared making Crowler smile.

"What a rookie mistake, would anyone like to tell Mr. Yuki-"

"Now you see I know my Neos isn't all that powerful, but that's the luck of the draw. Especially with this, Spellbook inside the Pot! Now we draw three cards, now I play: Cocoon Party!"

"Cocoon what?"

"Cocoon Party, for every Neo-Spacian in the grave: I can special summon a Chrysalis in my deck. So since I have Glow Moss and Dark Panther: I summon Chrysalis Larvae and Chrysalis Chicky!"Two small cocoons with a larvae and a baby bird in them appeared making Crowler laugh.

"What do they have an effect like your Kuriboh?"

"No, but when I use this spell, it'll be like when I graduate from the academy. CONTACT!"

"Contact?"

"It basically grows my little buddies up. It turns my Larvae into Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!"The cocoon around Larvae disappeared and a man resembling a scarab appeared covered n fire."And my Chicky, into Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird!"Chicky then turned into a man resembling a hummingbird making Crowler's eyes go wide."Now I activate my Air Hummingbird's special ability, for every card in your hand: I gain 500 Life points. So since you have 3, I gain 1500."

Jaiden: 3700 LP

"So what?"

"So now I'm leaving it to the luck of the draw again and play Card of Sanctity, now we each draw until we have six cards."The two did just that with Crowler drawing three and Jaden drawing six."Next I play Reinforcement of the army! This lets me add Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to my hand. Now I play Fusion Recovery! This adds Polymerization and Bubbleman from the graveyard into my hand. Now, I play Polymerization! This fuses Avian, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, and Clayman that's in my hand to summon: ELEMENTAL HERO ELECTRUM!"A golden man with an E on his chest appeared and began to glow.

ATK: 2900

"Now my Electrum gains 300 attack points for every monster with the same attribute."

"So that's only 600."

"Actually teach, my Electrum counts as Light, Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. So that's your Golem, my Sparkman, Neos, Flare Scarab, and Air Hummingbird so that's 5. Bringing him up to 4400!"

"WAIT TIME OUT!"

"Now I play the field spell known as Skyscraper!"Jaden slid a card into the Field Spell zone making multiple buildings rise up surprising Crowler."Now when an Elemental Hero battles a monster with more attack points, it gains 1000 attack points!"

"IT WHAT!"

"I switch Sparkman to attack mode. AND NOW...NEOS ATTACK HIS GOLEM! COSMIC CRUSH!"Neos ran up a building and jumped off the roof and delivered a karate chop to Ancient Gear Golem making it break apart.

Crowler: 3500 LP

"Impossible! He was my very best card!"Crowler was panicking until a piece of his golem hit him in the head making him stop.

"Flare Scarab attack him directly! Burn Rush!"Flare Scarab was covered in fire and he tackled Crowler burning him.

Crowler: 3000 LP

"AIR HUMMINGBIRD! SLAUGHTERING SWOOP!"Soon after, Air Hummingbird flew up and into Crowler making him yell in pain.

Crowler: 2200 LP

"SPARKMAN! STATIC SHOCKWAVE!"

Crowler: 600 LP

* * *

"This is just overkill!"

"You can say that again: In total, he's dealing Crowler with 7500 points of damage while his weaker damaging monsters attack first."

* * *

"NOW ELECTRUM! SOLAR FLARE!"Electrum began to grow so brightly he blinded Crowler and everyone else watching except Jaden.

Crowler: 0

Winner: Jaden

* * *

"Impressive Jaden, good luck in the academy."Yugi took off his sunglasses and left the Kaiba Dome thinking about Jaden's future at Duel Academy.

* * *

"That's game!"Jaden laughed looking up at the audience until he made eye contact with Alexis who did the same causing a small blush to creep on their faces.'Wow.'

* * *

'Wow.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chazz gets schooled

Jaden opened his eyes to see he was floating in space with a demon like figure behind him.

"Hello Jaden."

The figure took a familiar shape to the boy as it floated next to him."Yubel."

"How was your exam?"

"I was recommended to Obelisk Blue by Seto Kaiba."

"So you're in the top?"

"Nope, I said no and I went with Slifer Red."Hearing that, Yubel sighed and facepalmed in pure disappointment."What? I went with my gut and the others agreed with me."

"You mean the kiss ass aliens? The patriarchal guys and anger management needing torch?"

"Hey I brought you along be glad."

"It's times like this I wish Haou was in charge. You brought THAT deck right?"

"Just in case."

"Alright."

* * *

"Home sweet-"Jaden and Syrus walked into their dorm room only for Jaden to cover the smaller boy's mouth seeing a lump on the top bunk.

"Excuse me?"

"What is it?"The lump turned out to be a chubby boy with features like a Koala who sat up to look at the two.

"Are you our roommate?"

"Yeah, name's Chumley."

"I'm Jaden."

"And I'm Syrus."

"Wait...Jaden? As in the Jaden who overkilled Crowler in his exam in an OTK?"

"Yeah?"Chumley jumped...well fell off...the bed and immediately went up to Jaden with excitement in his eyes.

"Wow can I see your cards?"Jaden pulled out his deck allowing Chumley to see them."These are totally lischus."

"Alright well I'm going to do some sight seeing, wanna come along Sy?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Big school, I'm amazed Seto Kaiba found an Island big enough."Jaden and Syrus were walking through the school with pure awe in each floor they walked through."Whoa what's that?"

The two walked into a Duel Arena with stands all around making Jaden awe in amazement."This is awesome. So this is-"

"The Obelisk Duel Arena you slackers."The two turned to see three Obelisks walking towards them."See the sign?"

"I know it is you dunces."The three growled seeing Jaden's eyes turn yellow and hear his comeback."I know what this place is but it isn't just for Obelisks. If an Obelisk is challenged or there is a big duel event, anyone can use this arena."

"Hey who do you think you're talking to?! This is Chazz Princeton! Like Slade and Jagger Princeton! Two of the most powerful men in the world."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Uh Jay?"

"You sure have a big mouth for a Slifer Rat."

"And you have a big ego for an Obelisk Ass."Chazz looked ready to kill Jaden as he spat back an insult even worse than what he had said."I know who you are, but you were only fourth in the standings after the exams were over. I was first with a perfect on my written portion and the highest points for any field duel."

"Wait, you were the kid who beat Crowler?!"

"He tried to stand a chance but even then that Golem was no match for me."

"Well you Slifer Rat, you and I are going to duel later. If I win: I get your Neos."

"Just try it. If I win, you get demoted to Slifer Red."

"Hey we don't want a fight the first day here do we?"The five turned to see Alexis making Jaden's eye color return to normal and make Chazz blush.

"No Alexis I was just putting this Slifer in his-"

"Chazz you're going to be late for the Obelisk Dinner. And from what I just heard, he put you in YOUR place."

"Come on Sy, we're going to be late for ours."Jaden walked off with Syrus behind him as Alexis smiled at him secretly with a small blush.

* * *

"Man this is great!"Jaden was filling his mouth with rice and fried shrimp to the point where his mouth looked like a balloon about to pop.

"Enjoying ourselves?"Jaden turned to see Lyman Banner with his cat in his arms looking at Jaden smiling.

Swallowing the amount of food in his mouth in one gulp, Jaden smiled at the Dorm Master."Yep! More please!"

* * *

"Ahh."Jaden laid back on the desk chair in his room and relaxed until he got a message on his PDA. He turned it on to see Chazz on the screen making him growl.

"What's up you slacker. In half an hour, meet me in the Duel Arena we met in today so we can settle this."

"If that's Chazz-"

"Syrus, Chumley, let's go."

"Wait what?!"

"I need witnesses so Chazz can hold up his end of the bargain."

* * *

"What's up Jaden?"Chazz turned to see his opponent enter and put on his Duel Academy Duel Disk.

"Let's do this."Jaden's eyes once again turned yellow as he turned his Duel Disk on at the same time Chazz did. Meanwhile Chumley and Syrus stood next to the arena recording the duel on their PDAs.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"I'll start us off slacker."Chazz drew his beginning hand and smiled when he drew his sixth card."I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode and after setting this face down, I'll call it a turn."

"I draw."

"And what do you four think you're doing here?" Alexis walked in making the group look at her."Campus rules state no on ground duels after curfew."

"Don't worry Alexis, I'm about to put this Slifer in his place for what he said earlier."

"Aw, did I hurt the little butthead's feelings?"

"GO YOU SLACKER!"

"Fine then! I draw! I summon Elemental HERO Prisma in attack mode!"

ATK: 1700

Alexis looked intrigued seeing a man made of crystal appear on Jaden's field."Next, I'll play the spell known as Card Destruction. We each discard our hands to draw a few new ones equal to the amount we discarded."Chazz and Jaden discarded their hands then drew a new one with Jaden smiling at what he got. Now I play Common Soul! By targeting my Prisma, I can summon: Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Prisma was covered in fire and from it, Flare Scarab rose up covered in fire."Now his ability lets him gain 400 attack points for every spell and trap you control. So now he's up to 900 and my Common Soul gives Prisma his attack points."

ATK: 2600

"Now I use his special ability! By revealing from my Extra Deck a Fusion Monster: I can send a material to the grave and he becomes that monster. So I reveal Flare Neos: and I'll send my Neos from the deck to the graveyard turning him into Neos!"Prisma began to shine as Jaden sent Neos to his graveyard turning him into Noes."Now I play, Miracle Contact! This fuses the Neos and Air Hummingbird in my graveyard by shuffling them into my deck: INTO ELEMENTAL HERO AIR NEOS!"Neos and Air Hummingbird appeared and flew up into the air making a red Neos with Air Hummingbird's wings and claws descend.

ATK: 2500

"I PLAY CHTHONIAN POLYMER! I TRIBUTE MY SOLDIER SO THAT I CAN TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR AIR NEOS!"Air Neos was suddenly enveloped in a tornado made of fire until suddenly, he was Air Hummingbird and Neos."WAIT WHAT?!"

"You see Chazz, when you activated that: you triggered Contact Out. It splits my pal into Neos and Air Hummingbird."Seeing that, the other four gasped realizing Jaden had baited Chazz and had this planned from the very beginning. "Normally I would make you suffer with an Overkill, but when you decide to be a bully to someone because you're a higher rank: I'll gladly go all out. NEOS AND AIR HUMMINGBIRD FUSE ONCE AGAIN! CONTACT FUSION!"Air Hummingbird and Neos fuse once again but this time the surprise was even worse seeing Jaden fuse without Polymerization.

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"It's called Contact Fusion and it's totally legit. My pals can fuse without a Polymerization. PRISMA AND FLARE SCARAB TIME FOR YOU TWO TO FUSE!"Prisma and Flare Scarab flew up and a black and orange Neos covered in fire with two bug like wings appeared.

ATK: 2500

"Now my Neos's special ability activates. For every spell and trap card: he gains 400 more attack points."

"All you have is Common Soul so that's only 2900 attack points."

"I know, but when I play Card of Sanctity, it's a different story. I can draw four new cards and you can draw two."The two drew a full hand with a look of pure anger in Jaden's eyes. "GO NEO-SPACE!"Jaden threw a card in his Field Spell zone making a rainbow colored space surround the two making Jaden's HEROs glow.

ATK: 3000

ATK: 3800

"It gives my Neos 500 attack points. And that gives my Flare Neos 400 more attack points. NOW I SET FOUR CARDS FACEDOWN!"Flare Neos roared as four facedowns appeared making him be covered in fire.

ATK: 5400

"No."

"AIR NEOS! SKYRIP WING!"Air Neos flew up and closed his wings making a blue X go at Chazz making him slide back.

Chazz: 1000 LP

"FLARE NEOS END THIS! BURN RUSH!"Flare Neos charged up a colossal fireball and threw it at Chazz making him fly backwards and off the arena.

Chazz: 0 LP

Winner: Jaden

"Th-that was incredible Jaden!"Syrus stopped recording and hugged Jaden as his eyes returned to normal.

"Totally lischus." Alexis was about to congratulate Jaden but she began to hear footsteps from outside.

"We need to go, Campus security is here."

"Alright. See you in Slifer Red tomorrow Chazz." The five left with the Slifers and Alexis going in the same direction talking.

"That was incredible. How did you plan that from the very beginning."

"I knew what he was planning seeing he played Chthonians, I had a hunch and I took it."

"Alright I should go to my dorm. Bye you guys!" Alexis left leaving the three slifers celebrating on their way back with Jaden looking back at her.

'Bye. See you tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 3

Skating to win

"Monster cards are split into Effect Monsters, Normal Monsters, Ritual Monsters, and Fusion Monsters. Spell Cards are split into Normal, Continuous, Quick-play, Equip, Field, and Ritual Spell cards. And Traps are split into Normal, Counter, and Continuous traps." Alexis was standing up in class explaining for Dr. Crowler the types of cards.

"Excellent Alexis! A job too simple for you I suppose. Now...Mr. Truesdale!" Syrus snapped up awake hearing his name be called and stood up ready to answer."What do Field Spells do?"

"They uh..."Syrus tapped his foot trying to remember until he looked to his side to see Jaden holding Skyscraper and Neo-Space up."Give certain boosts to certain monsters and in some cases: it depends on the situation."

"I see, now tell me whether you can play a normal spell on your opponent's turn without help from Mr. Yuki."

"You uh...can?" The entire class erupted into laughter hearing the answer making Jaden furious.

"Well you used to! Before Battle City, any bullcrap went!" Alexis smiled a little seeing Jaden slam his hands on the desk and stand up yelling at the others making them quiet down.

"Well then Jaden, how do Fusion monsters work?"

"Most of them can only be summoned by using Polymerization to fuse certain monsters together to summon one monster from your Extra Deck."

"Wrong! All can be summoned using Polymerization."

"Can they? My Neo-Spacians don't. All I need is one or two along with Neos on the field to summon any of my Neos Fusion monsters. And there are normal spells like Miracle Contact and Miracle Fusion to fuse monsters from the grave. So yeah, all of them can't be summoned using just Polymerization." Jaden sat back down resting his case making Crowler bite his handkerchief in rage.

* * *

"That Jaden Yuki is going to pay! He humiliated me in his exam and in my own class! And he sent one of my top students to Slifer Red! I will make him pay if it's the last thing I do!" Crowler was growling in his office seeing Chazz outside being handed a Slifer Red jacket. He immediately pulled out an envelope and strangely enough: a tube of lipstick.

* * *

"Jaden are you done using my locker?" Syrus and Jaden finished up Gym Class and were getting dressed in their school uniform until Jaden saw an envelope with a lipstick kiss mark on it fall out of his shoe."What the? This says it's from Alexis."

"The Alexis we met the day you dueled Chazz?"

"I gotta talk to her about this."

* * *

"Have you heard about that Slifer?"

"You mean the one who beat Crowler and in a duel with Chazz, sent him to Slifer?"

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" Alexis's friends Mindy and Jasmine were in the bathhouse with her talking about a certain boy Alexis had her mind on.

"His name is Jaden." Alexis looked up dreamily making Jasmine gasp and shake her friend multiple times.

"Are you crazy? Falling in love with a Slifer?!"

"I'm not in love with him."

"Yes you are!" Before she could say anything else, Alexis turned around hearing her PDA go off and turned it on to see a message from him.

"Hey Alexis is it cool if we stop by in a little while? Syrus and I found something we need to talk about." Hearing that, Mindy looked at Alexis ready to start teasing.

"Really? Your boyfriend is on his way."

"MINDY!"

* * *

"Alexis?" The three girls looked to see Jaden and Syrus on a small boat heading towards them and they jumped off and walked up to the blonde with the envelope in Jaden's hands.

"What is it?"

"This." Jaden handed Alexis the letter and she began to read it. "I asked around: that's not your handwriting and there is no way on earth you would ever sign with Lipstick."

"You're right, why do you have this?"

"It was in my shoe. Wanna help us find out who tried to use your name to try to get me in trouble?"Before she could answer, Mindy interjected looking furious.

"How do we know you didn't write it? Or your pal? We should call Campus Security right now!"

"I promise you, we have nothing to do with this. Whoever did this must be mad about something."

"Then duel Alexis."

"Huh?!"Alexis looked mad hearing what Mindy said before Jasmine held her back.

"Duel her and we'll believe you and find the culprit. If not, we're busting you for trespassing into the girl's dorm and writing such a fake letter just to talk to Alexis."

"Uh...should I?"

"HOW ABOUT NO! I WON'T DUEL JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE TRUST ISSUES!"

"Well how about we just duel and forget about the stakes until afterwards." Hearing Jaden's idea, Alexis calmed down and nodded.

"And one more thing, if Alexis wins: you have to go on a date with her."

"NO WAY!"

* * *

"Alright Jay you ready?" Standing on two separate boats on the water, Alexis shuffled Jaden's deck as he shuffled hers making him nod at her question. They then returned the decks to their owners and put them in their Duel Disks activating them as Syrus and Jasmine moved the boats back so there would be enough space. "Alright then!"

"Get your game on!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Alexis: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"Ladies first."

"You're sweet. I draw!" Alexis drew her opening hand and drew a new card making her smile. "I set a card face down and summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!"

ATK: 1200

"I end my turn."

"I draw! I summon Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!"Clayman appeared with his arms crossed in front of Etoile Cyber surprising Alexis.

DEF: 2000

'That's not what I planned to happen. I expected a higher attack point monster to attack my Etoile so I can play my trap.'

"I set a card facedown and end my turn. So Lex, not what you were expecting?"

"I'll be honest and say no. I draw, I play Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and the Blade Skater that's in my hand. So I can summon: Cyber Blader!"A gray and red skater with a blue visor appeared in Etoile Cyber's place making Jaden growl.

ATK: 2100

"Attack his Clayman with Whirlwind rage!"Blade Skater spun rapidly and kicked Clayman sending him flying and broke him into dozens of pixels."How about that?"

"Well you see Lex, you did what I avoided on my last turn."

"I what?"

"You triggered my trap! HERO SIGNAL!"Jaden's face down flipped up making a light appear in the sky with an H on it.

"Hero signal?"

"When you destroy one of my monsters, it summons a level 4 or lower HERO from my deck. I summon: ELEMENTAL HERO SPARKMAN!"Jaden's Blue and Gold hero appeared from the deck surprising Alexis.

"I end my turn with this face down. But even you know, whatever you play won't stand up to my Cyber Blader."

"Luck of the draw, I draw! Perfect, I play a spell known as Future Fusion!" The top of the two began to glow as Jaden searched his deck and grabbed two cards from his deck and sent them to the graveyard. "Now in two turns: I'll fuse Elemental HERO Wildheart and Necroshade."

"Not anymore Jay."

"Why?" He got his answer as his spell card was taken out by a small typhoon hitting it.

"Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Future Fusion."

"Damn, I switch Sparkman to defense mode! And call it a turn."

"I draw. CYBER BLADER TAKE OUT HIS SPARKMAN!"Cyber Blader kicked Sparkman making the same that happened to Clayman happen to him.

"Sparkman!"

"I end my turn, well Jaden? What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think I'm in love."

"How sweet, too bad I have to crush you."

"I..." Jaden touched the top of his deck making a sudden jolt go through him.

'Jaden, you know what to do.'A glowing figure appeared next to him and saw it was Glow Moss ready to draw with him.

"Got it. DRAW!"He drew it to reveal the Neo-Spacian making him smile."I play Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode!" Glow Moss rose up making Syrus sigh in defeat.

ATK: 300

"WHY?! ONE ATTACK FROM CYBER BLADER AND IF SHE HAS DE-FUSION, THIS DUEL IS OVER!"

"I got this Sy, I put my trust in Glow Moss like he would in me."

"I end my turn."

'Jaden's beaten both Crowler and Chazz in OTKs. That Glow Moss has an effect that he would want me to activate. He only has three cards in his hand and he can't pierce through my defense with Cyber Blader's effect and my face down. I have this in the bag.' Alexis closed her eyes and began to think until she drew her card and smiled. "DESTROY THAT ALIEN WITH WHIRLWIND RAGE!" As soon as Cyber Blader tried to kick Glow Moss, she stopped seeing three orbs appear on Glow Moss that were blinking orange, green, and purple. "What's happening?"

"My Moss's effect, when you attack it: you get to draw a card and reveal it." Alexis did just that revealing a monster card making Jaden smile. "Now the first effect goes through, when you draw a monster by this effect: the battle phase is immediately ended." The orange orb glowed and hit Cyber Blader returning her back to her original position.

"I end my turn."

'Smart move Jaden, all we need now is Neos.' Glow Moss turned to Jaden making him nod and get ready to draw.

"I know. I DRAW!" Jaden put all hope in the card he drew and smiled seeing it.

"Jay you okay?"

"I'm just fine Syrus because Glow Moss and I put our hope in this draw and it came through for us. GO E - EMERGENCY CALL!" Like Hero Signal, an E appeared in the sky as Jaden searched his deck. "This lets me add any monster from my deck to my hand: as long as it has Elemental HERO in its name. I CHOOSE: ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!" Hearing that, Alexis got ready knowing what was about to happen. "Now at this moment, my Necroshade that I sent to the graveyard using Future Fusion's effect activates. Once, I can summon any Elemental HERO without tributes. SO COME OUT NEOS!"Neos rose up from the water making both boats shake. "NOW NEOS AND GLOW MOSS...CONTACT FUSION!"

"Wait that's cheating!"Jasmine was ready to stop the duel seeing Glow Moss and Neos fly up but Alexis stopped her.

"No, his Neo-Spacians can fuse with Neos without Polymerization like he said today in class. And this is how he beat Chazz."

"I PLAY: ELEMENTAL HERO GLOW NEOS!"

ATK: 2500

The other four were in shock and awe seeing a new Neos with a glowing body and armor resembling the original Neos with the gem and red marking on his chest, a grey visor, and glowing dreadlocks behind it. "NOW AT THIS MOMENT MY NEOS'S EFFECT ACTIVATES!" Neos had a glowing Javelin form in his hand and threw it at Cyber Blader. "I can destroy any card on the field and the effect works like this: Monster, I can't attack with him. Spell, I can attack you directly. Trap, he goes to defense mode. I DESTROY YOUR CYBER BLADER!" Being impaled by the attack, Cyber Blader blew up shocking Alexis.

"My Cyber Blader can't be destroyed by battle when you have one monster..."

"But the same doesn't go for card effects. I PLAY CONTACT OUT!" Glow Neos split apart surprising Syrus until he saw what was in Jaden's hand. "NOW I PLAY CARD OF SANCTITY TO DRAW UNTIL WE HAVE SIX CARDS IN OUR HAND! You already have a full hand, but I don't so I can draw five new cards." Doing just that, Jaden smiled at what it was he drew. "Time to make my field even bigger, I play Common Soul! By targeting my Neos: I can special summon my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from my hand!" Neos was covered in fire making Flare Scarab appear next to him. "Now I play Neo-Space." Mindy and Jasmine looked around seeing the sky turn into Neo-Space shocking Alexis.

"Don't tell me you're about to..."

"I am. FLARE SCARAB! NEOS! CONTACT FUSION!" The two flew up making Flare Neos fly down covered in fire. "I SUMMON: ELEMENTAL HERO FLARE NEOS!"

ATK: 2500

"Now I play his special ability. For every spell and trap on the field he gets 400 attack points. So that's Common Soul, Neo-Space, and that face down. That's 1200 extra points."

ATK: 3700

"Next Neo-Space gives him 500 more!"

ATK: 4200

"Sorry Lex but this duel is over. NEOS ATTACK ALEXIS DIRECTLY! BURN RUSH!"Flare Neos threw a fireball at Alexis making her yell in pain as her life points dropped immediately.

Alexis: 0

Winner: Jaden

"Alexis!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...you sure are a rare one Jaden Yuki."Alexis blushed smiling at Jaden who gave her a two finger salute.

"That's game! And a fun one at that!"

* * *

"Alright Jaden we'll help you find out who did this, but tomorrow. It's getting a bit late."

"Alright, later guys...er...girls!" The two Slifers left with the two waving at them with Mindy and Jasmine teasing Alexis.

"Rare huh?"

"STOP IT!"

* * *

"Darn it, there goes that. I guess I should give Chazz another chance to destroy that Slifer." Crowler was hiding behind a tree watching the duel and stormed off smiling evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chance for Chazz

"I HATE THIS! THE FOOD IS CRAPPY! THE BEDS ARE STIFF! AND THIS IS THE SAME DORM WHERE THAT RAT LIVES!" Chazz was yelling in pure rage looking at his Slifer Uniform and his, even though it was a personal one for himself, room.

"So why don't you get another chance to return to Obelisk?" He turned to see Crowler in the doorway with a deck in his hand held out. "As you know, the monthly exams are coming up. I'm going to put you up against Jaden in the field test and using this deck: you will destroy Jaden Yuki and show the whole school what a weakling he is." Hearing that, Chazz grabbed the deck and laughed maniacally along with Crowler.

* * *

'All I'm saying is to take it easy when you duel.' Jaden was walking towards Duel Academy's main campus with the spirit version of Avian next to him.

"I know Avian but I can't help it. Especially since you know who is inside me." Along with Avian, Winged Kuriboh appeared making Jaden smiled until Avian returned into the deck replaced by Burstinatrix. "Hey Burstinatrix."

'Was Avian trying to tell you to take it easy?'

'What do you expect?' This time it was Flare Scarab appearing from the deck making Jaden smile.

"Calm down you guys, I don't know who it is I'm dueling today but I will gladly take it down a notch. But can you guys blame me?"

'Yes, it's called wait and actually take a little damage.' The spirits then disappeared back into the deck as Jaden noticed a woman having trouble pushing a van.

"Hey you need some help?"

"Sure...this thing is a hassle to deal with. Who were you talking to before?" Jaden popped the hood and began to mess around laughing sheepishly trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh...Bluetooth. I was talking to my parents back home."

"Alright. What are you-" The woman was interrupted by the van suddenly turning on and Jaden cleaning his hands.

"Messed with the battery a little bit. I'd say until you turn it off, this'll take you to the Academy. Later!" Jaden ran off towards the school seeing Syrus who stayed behind doing a type of prayer/seance pass him.

* * *

"Aw man, I can't believe I slept through the entire test." After the test was finished and most of the students left, it was just Bastion, Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus talking afterwards with the smaller Slifer sulking.

"I can't believe Jaden finished in ten minutes."

"I went with my gut for the answers." Jaden laughed making Alexis giggle while Bastion face palmed at what he said.

"Uh guys!" The four turned to see Chumley running into the room exhausted.

"What is it Chum?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

* * *

"Hey slacker." Jaden showed up for his field test to see Chazz waiting for him where he was supposed to duel.

"Chazz?! I'M DUELING CHAZZ?!"

"Yes. You see if Chazz wins this duel: he'll go back to Obelisk Blue and you're expelled. But if you win: you'll advance to Ra Yellow and Chazz will never be able to return to his former glory." Crowler appeared and explained everything to Jaden. He then nodded at Chazz making him smile and get ready.

"Alright. GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"Let's duel!"

Chazz: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"I'll go first. I summon Card Trooper in defense mode." A small rover like robot appeared in front of Jaden. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Really slacker that's it? I draw. I play Graceful Charity. Now I can draw three cards but I then have to discard two. So I draw three cards and discard two."

"Not good."

"First I'll summon V-Tiger Jet!" A green and yellow jet resembling a tiger appeared and roared at Jaden shocking the crowd. "Next I'll play Frontline Base! Now once per turn, I can special summon a Union Monster from my hand. I summon: W-WING CATAPULT!" Another blue jet appeared and both monsters flew up. "NOW I FUSE THEM TOGETHER TO SUMMON VW-TIGER CATAPULT!" V-Tiger Jet docked itself on top of W-Wing Catapult making multiple missiles appear shocking Jaden this time.

ATK: 2000

"Now by discarding a card: I can switch your trooper to attack mode! ERADICATE THAT LITTLE TOY!" Card Trooper stood straight before multiple missiles flew off the jet and hit it making Jaden slide backwards.

Jaden: 2400 LP

"I end my turn with that. I finally broke through that defense you have Jaden, now what are you going to do?"

"Well first since my trooper was destroyed I can draw a card. And now it's my draw." Jaden drew two cards and smiled seeing them. "I play Polymerization! To fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" A green and black man with a red dragon head on his right arm and a white wing on his left side appeared surprising Chazz.

ATK: 2100

"It's not my best move...BUT FLAME WINGMAN ATTACK HIS CATAPULT! SKYDIVE SCORCHER!" Flame Wingman flew up and came back down hitting Tiger Catapult making it blow up making Chazz smirk.

Chazz: 3900 LP

"Now my Wingman's special ability activates. When he destroys your monster by battle: you take damage equal to its attack points." Flame Wingman landed in front Chazz and hit him with a flamethrower shot from the dragon head.

Chazz: 1900 LP

* * *

"YES! Now all Jaden needs is De-Fusion and-"

"Syrus. You need to stop with the De-Fusion idea. If Jaden risks more attacks, he could be running into what Chazz wants." Bastion walked up behind Syrus and Chumley watching the duel making Syrus nod.

* * *

"I set a card face down and end my turn."

"Lucky move slacker." Chazz drew a new card and smiled seeing what was in his hand. "First I'll play Burial from a Different Dimension to send my Tiger Jet and Wing Catapult to my graveyard. NEXT I PLAY CARD OF DEMISE! THIS LETS ME DRAW UNTIL I HAVE 5 CARDS! AND IN FIVE TURNS I DISCARD MY ENTIRE HAND! NOW I PLAY SOUL RELEASE!"

* * *

"Soul Release?"

"That doesn't sound lischus."

"You're quite correct. You see Soul Release lets Chazz banish up to 5 cards from any graveyard."

* * *

"I banish my Tiger Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from my graveyard." Hearing that, Jaden gulped realizing he was baited this entire time. "NOW I PLAY THE CONTINUOUS SPELL: SPELL ECONOMICS! NOW I CAN PLAY ANY SPELL WITHOUT GIVING UP ANY LIFE POINTS! I PLAY MONSTER REINCARNATION TO DISCARD OJAMA YELLOW: TO SEND MY TIGER CATAPULT BACK TO MY EXTRA DECK! Finally I'm all set to end this duel."

"NO WAY!"

"I PLAY DIMENSION FUSION! BY PAYING 2000 LIFE POINTS, I CAN SUMMON ANY MONSTERS THAT HAVE BEEN REMOVED FROM THE GAME!" A vortex opened up and Jaden braced himself as from it, all of Chazz's removed from play monsters appeared. "But thanks to my Spell Economics, I pay nothing. I FUSE MY TIGER JET AND CATAPULT BACK INTO VW- TIGER CATAPULT! NOW I FUSE X, Y, AND Z INTO XYZ - DRAGON CANNON!" Tiger Jet and Wing Catapult fused again and X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank fused into a new monster with X-Head Cannon on top, Y-Dragon Head in the middle, and Z-Metal Tank on the bottom. "BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! TIME FOR ANOTHER FUSION! FORM VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON!" This time, the two monsters broke apart until they formed a colossal robot towering over the two making Jaden gulp.

ATK: 3000

"ATTACK THAT WINGMAN!" The cannons aimed at Flame Wingman and fired blue lasers at Flame Wingman destroying him and sent Jaden flying backwards.

Jaden: 1500 LP

"You should just surrender. My Catapult Cannon is invincible."

"No...it's not. I will take that thing down. I play my facedown...Damage Condenser. I discard a card to special summon a monster with attack points equal to or less than the damage I took from my deck. I summon: Neo-Spacian Grand Mole." A mole with half a drill on each shoulder appeared while Jaden caught his breath recovering from the attack.

ATK: 900

"I end my turn. GO YOU SLACKER!"

"Please deck..."Jaden looked at his empty hand and closed his eyes drawing a card from his deck. He smiled seeing it was just what he needed. "I PLAY POT OF GREED TO DRAW TWO CARDS! NICE! I PLAY FAKE HERO TO SUMMON FROM MY HAND: ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!" Neos rose up and Chazz realized what was about to happen. "This should be a Deja Vu. NEOS! GRAND MOLE! CONTACT FUSION!" Grand Mole and Neos flew up and down came a sliver and orange Neos with green armor and helmet and a colossal drill on his right arm. "NOW! I USE HIS SPECIAL ABILITY TO SEND DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON BACK TO YOUR HAND! BUT IN THIS CASE, YOUR EXTRA DECK!" Neos fired his drill making it hit Dragon Catapult Cannon sending him back to Chazz's deck shocking him. "It's all over Chazz, NEOS ATTACK CHAZZ DIRECTLY! DRILL RUN!" The drill put itself back on Neos as he went at Chazz and slashed him making his life points go down.

Chazz: 0

Winner: Jaden

"That's game!" Jaden saluted Chazz and smile at everyone else waving until he saw Alexis and smiled at her making her smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden's Dark Side

"And what are you boys doing?" Banner entered Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's dorm room after hearing Syrus yell in fear.

"Telling Ghost stories. Try it teach, grab a card." Doing just that, Banner pulled out Five-Headed Dragon and chuckled.

"Alright then. There are stories of an abandoned dorm on campus..."

* * *

"The heck is Crowler doing?" Chazz walked out of his dorm room to see Crowler eavesdropping on the story going on in Jaden's room.

* * *

"So. Are we clear on your instructions?" Crowler was on the phone with evil thoughts going through his head.

"Scare Jaden Yuki, and remember: I like to be paid up front."

"Only when you do that Mr. Yuki will you be paid."

* * *

"Man that was scary. Jaden you still have to go." Syrus finished yelling and looked at Jaden who was waiting for him to stop.

"Alright." Jaden pulled out Yubel's card making him gulp.

"A level 10? Alright Jaden lay it on us."

"Okay...there was a story I was told by a close friend of mine. There was a boy who had a close friend who gave themselves up to be his protector. But as this boy grew older, he began to be corrupted by something since after his friend became a duel monster to protect him: he devoted himself to loving his only friend. He was the prince of his home and when he became old enough: he became the king. But afterwards the kind boy that was being protected by the duel monster, had been overcome by his powers and used them to become an evil entity: The Supreme King. He created an army of Darkness and he used them to wreak havoc until his friend ended it."

"That was creepy..." Jaden looked up to see Syrus holding onto Banner's leg in fear making them all chuckle.

* * *

"Do we have to check out the abandoned dorm you guys?" The three were walking up to an old dorm making Chumley shudder as they got near. But when they neared it, they saw Alexis making her furious.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Alexis stomped over to them making Jaden laugh sheepishly.

"Professor Banner told us about this place. What are you doing here?"

"Did he mention how some students went missing?"

"Yeah."

"One of them was my brother, I'm here to pay my respects."

"Come on we're going inside, maybe we can find something about your brother." Jaden and Syrus walked inside making Alexis sigh and follow while Chumley slowly crept away. "YOU TOO CHUM!"

"Dang it."

* * *

"Guys? Hello." Alexis was walking through the dorm being separated from the three until she suddenly felt someone grab her causing everything to go dark.

"If what Crowler said is true: Mr. Yuki will come for his Juliet." A man wearing a dark cloak with a dark hat and a silver mask appeared and lifted up the Obelisk making him chuckle evilly. Little did he know, Alexis was dropping cards from her deck that was currently in her hand.

* * *

"Alexis! Aleeexis! LEEEEX!" The three were looking around for Alexis with Jaden leading the search until he saw Etoile Cyber on the floor surprising him.

"Etoile Cyber? That's Alexis's card."

"And look over there! Blade Skater." Jaden turned his head and saw Blade Skater's card and picked both of them up and rebuilt the deck while he picked up each of his friend's cards. They eventually found a coffin and looked inside to see Alexis making Jaden run up to her and shook her frantically. "Lex? Lex wake up. LEX!"

"She won't." A dark fog enveloped the group until the man appeared making Jaden growl with his eyes being blocked by his hair. "She fell to the shadows."

"You did this... _to her?_ "

"I am Titan, a shadow duelist and your girlfriend's soul is in the Shadow Realm as we speak. The only way to get her back is to beat me."

"Jay don't-"

" _Fine._ " Chumley and Syrus stepped back seeing Jaden stand up straight with his eyes yellow like when he first dueled Chazz. But this rage was even stronger than the last time. He put on his duel disk but took out a different deck and put it in activating it. Then Titan took out a Duel Blazer like Crowler's and turned it on making their duel begin.

"LET'S DUEL/ _LET'S DUEL!_ " As those words were uttered, the dark fog reappeared making Titan chuckle.

"Just so you know Mr. Yuki, this will be a Shadow Duel so whoever loses will go to the Shadow Realm."

" _Fine by me_."

Jaden: 4000 LP

Titan: 4000 LP

"I'll go first." Titan drew his beginning hand as Jaden drew and drew a sixth smiling at what it was. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend. My Archfiend's effect gives each card with the name Archfiend 1000 attack points." A gold demon in a purple cloak appeared making Jaden smile.

ATK: 1900

"Next I play the field spell Pandemonium, now neither of us has to pay Life Points for an Archfiend's maintenance cost and when an Archfiend is destroyed by a card effect, the owner can add an Archfiend with a lower level to my hand. I end my turn with this face down."

" _I draw. Since I control no monsters...I can special summon in attack mode: Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy._ " A demonic looking man rose up in front of 'Jaden' scaring Syrus and Chumley making them hold each other.

ATK: 300

"Odd thing to do."

" _Since you control a monster, I can summon my Evil HERO Malicious Edge with one tribute._ " Infernal Prodigy left and in his place, an even more sinister looking dark colored man covered in blades and spikes appeared making Syrus actually latch onto Chumley's head in fear.

ATK: 2600

" _Next I play the spell known as Dark Fusion. This fuses my Malicious Edge with Yubel in my hand._ " Yubel's Duel Spirit appeared next to Jaden as her monster form appeared surrounded by a yellow light with black lightning along with Malicious Edge.

'Jaden calm down.'

" _I am calm. He messed with Alexis so he brought the King's wrath on himself._ "

'King? Haou.'

" _Who else?_ " Haou roared as the two fiends combined into a sinister man with Malicious Edge like armor but with sharper claws from his knuckles, colossal wings, and a helmet resembling a claw appeared as Alexis began to stir. " _ARISE! EVIL HERO: MALICIOUS FIEND IN ATTACK MODE!_ "

ATK: 3500

"What the? I play a trap: Meteor Flare!"

"Meteor Flare?"

"By discarding two cards: I can deal you 2000 points of damage."

" _Fine then._ " Titan discarded two cards making a meteor fall and hit Haou making him notice his body began to disappear.

"How do you like that?" Haou looked to see his left arm and right leg were beginning to vanish making him laugh. This caused Titan to step back surprised.

" _YOU'RE HILARIOUS! THIS ISN'T A SHADOW GAME! YOU'D BRING DISHONOR TO THE TERM SHADOW DUELIST IF YOU WERE ONE!_ " Haou looked insane laughing at Titan who pulled out an object like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle making him laugh more.

"My Millennium Pendant says otherwi-" He heard an odd noise and saw Haou threw Yubel's card into his 'Millennium Pendant' making it end up jammed in the object.

'HEY THAT WAS MY CARD!'

" _I'm not an idiot. That's not a Millennium Item. They may be all over this dorm.._ "

* * *

"This is so weird." Chumley was looking at a wall with the Millennium Puzzle and other Millennium items on it making Jaden and Syrus walk up to it.

"What would a Museum display for Millennium Items be doing here in the abandoned dorm?"

"I know right?"

* * *

" _That's actually supposed to be called the Millennium Puzzle since it shattered long ago making it no longer the Millennium Pendant and you can't have it. Only Yugi Mutou had one but story has it, it was destroyed. You're a fraud who scares his opponents with smoke and mirrors._ " Haou snapped his fingers making the fog leave to reveal he was just fine making Titan begin to stutter.

"H-How? Wh-WHAT ARE YOU?!"

" _Call me Haou. Your Supreme King. And time for an actual Shadow Game._ " He laughed maniacally as another dark fog rolled in with black globs going towards them. " _Go. I believe it was your turn now and thanks to my Prodigy since it was tributed: I can draw a card._ "

"I-I draw." Titan growled seeing his card and set it followed by a stump with a sinister face appearing on his field. "I play Desrook Archfiend in defense mode."

DEF: 1800

"I-I end my turn."

" _I draw. I attack your Infernalqueen with my Malicious Fiend._ " Malicious Fiend slashed Infernalqueen making Titan yell in pain as a glob latched onto him.

Titan: 2400 LP

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"G-GET OFF! I DRAW! I PLAY MONSTER REBORN TO REVIVE MY INFERNALQUEEN ARCHFIEND! NEXT I TRIBUTE MY DESROOK ARCHFIEND TO SUMMON: SKULL ARCHFIEND OF LIGHTNING!" A sinister version of Yugi's Summoned Skull appear making Haou grin.

ATK: 2500-3500

"NOW MY SKULL ARCHFIEND ATTACK HIS...INFERNALQUEEN STOP!" Infernalqueen ran at Malicious Fiend making him slash the Archfiend in half making Titan yell in pain yet again.

Titan: 800 LP

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

" _My Malicious Fiend has an ability where all your monsters have to attack it during your Battle Phase. Now that your Infernalqueen is gone: your Skull has 1000 less attack points and it still has to attack my Fiend._ " Skull Archfiend fired a lightning bolt at Malicious Fiend making him counter with his claws and fly towards it. " _Next I play the spell Battle Fusion. It gives my Fiend your Archfiend's attack points._ " Malicious Fiend roared as his claws began to glow light blue and he slashed Skull Archfiend making all the blobs latch onto Titan as his screams slowly died down.

Titan: 0

Winner: Haou/Jaden

" _Next time_ , stay away from Alexis you fraud." Haou reverted back to Jaden as he lifted up Alexis from the coffin holding her bridal style and dragged the bewildered two outside where they snapped out of it.

"What just happened?"

"Let's just forget about tonight. I think we should take Alexis back to our dorm since it'll be suspicious of three Slifers with an unconscious Obelisk girl showing up to the Obelisk Girl's dorm."

"Alright but she better not see me without a shirt."

"Me either!" Hearing what his friends said, Jaden smiled trying to hide the fact he had just turned into the story he had told them. He used Haou's abilities to get payback on Titan just for harming Alexis. What was it about this girl that made him do such a thing? Jaden ran through the possibilities until he realized it: he was falling in love.

"She'll be asleep, she'll take my bunk anyway." He smiled at Alexis and fixed her hair until he saw a spirit in front of him looking like him but with yellow eyes. 'Haou.'

'Hello...Old friend. We have some catching up to do.' Haou smiled and vanished making Jaden start walking back towards the Slifer Dorm with the two trying to keep up.


	6. Chapter 6

Clash of the Titans

"Huh?" Jaden woke up hearing footsteps and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled a note. He covered up Alexis and put the note next to her before black uniformed men burst through the door making Syrus and Chumley fall off their bunks.

"Jaden Yuki. Syrus Truesdale. Chumley Huffington. You three are in serious trouble."

* * *

"SUSPENDED?!" Jaden couldn't believe his ears at what the school's Chancellor had just said.

"Sorry boys but you broke campus rules. Stay away from the Abandoned Dorm."

"I say they participate in a Tag Duel." Crowler walked in while Chumley was trying to get rid of the shock currently keeping Syrus frozen.

"Yeah Chancellor Sheppard. Let Crowler choose whoever he wants me and Syrus to duel." Jaden nodded along with Crowler making Sheppard sigh.

"Alright."

"But Jaden, if you and Syrus lose: you'll be expelled."

"I accept."

* * *

"WHAAT?! CROWLER IS A GENIUS, HE WILL SEND POSSIBLY YUGI MUTOU AND SETO KAIBA TO DUEL US!" Syrus was over reacting back in their dorm room while Jaden revised his deck.

"I'm not an idiot Sy. Either way: we have a coach coming to help us."

"A coach?"

"It'll be hard for the King of Games to be dueling us when he's going to be helping us."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah well you see I got an Email early this morning from him. It said he heard about what happened and he wants to come see what he can do to help us."

"Y-Yugi Mutou?"

"No, Yugi Benson. Yes Yugi Mutou. And Power Bond...I've seen you duel and you never play this card."

"Uh..."

"Syrus." The three looked to see Zane and Alexis walk in making Syrus gulp. "Is what I heard true?"

"Yeah. BUT I'M NOT GONNA DO IT! IF I SCREW UP, I'LL BE THE REASON JAY WILL BE EXPELLED!"

"Sy wait..."

"You're never going to change." Jaden stopped trying to comfort his friend and looked at Zane with anger beginning to boil. "You always give up before taking a chance to see how it'll play out. It's like when you first began to use Power Bond. You go in carelessly or don't try at all."

"Look I know you two are brothers but you have to show some compassion. He's your brother and he's in trouble. Can't you try to be nice to him?"

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"Well let me state it too. You're the best duelist in school so I challenge you."

"Fine then. It's been a while since I went slumming."

* * *

"LET'S DUEL!" Zane and Jaden stood on the beach with their Duel Disks ready and the other three watching.

"I'll start us off." Jaden drew his opening hand and looked at it. But when he drew his sixth, his vision began to blur and his cards resembled his Evil HEROs.

"Jaden are you alright?"

"Yeah sorry. I play the spell known as Take Over Five!"

"Take Over Five?"

"The way my Take Over Five goes is first I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard." Doing just that, Jaden picked up the top five cards of his deck and slid them into his graveyard smiling at what they were. "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode." A mechanical dog appeared and crouched in front of Jaden.

DEF: 1200

"I end my turn with three cards face down."

"I draw. I play the spell Gold Sarcophagus!" A gold box appeared as Zane searched his deck and threw a card in there. "I banish from my deck the spell: POWER BOND! In two turns I can add it to my hand. Next I play Polymerization! I fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand...into Cyber Twin Dragon!" Two mechanical Serpentine Dragons appeared and became one mechanical dragon with two heads that roared at Jaden making him smile.

ATK: 2600

"Wow Zane's going all out. Cyber Twin Dragon on the first turn." Alexis was in awe before noticing the smirk on Jaden's face.

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice per turn. CYBER TWIN DRAGON ATTACK HIS WROUGHTWEILER!" Cyber Twin Dragon roared and one head fired a blue laser at Wroughtweiler making it explode.

"Thanks Zane. First I play my Wroughtweiler's special ability. This lets me add Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Polymerization that I milled using Take Over Five from my grave to my hand. Next I play the trap: NEO SIGNAL! When you destroy my monster: I can summon a Neo-Spacian from my deck. Next I play: HERO SIGNAL! It works like my Neo Signal but it's an Elemental Hero instead. I CHOOSE: GRAND MOLE AND SPARKMAN!" Grand Mole and Sparkman appeared in Defense mode making Zane smile.

"CYBER TWIN TAKE OUT THAT SPARKMAN!"

"I PLAY THE TRAP: SHIFT! NOW YOUR CYBER TWIN HAS TO ATTACK MY GRAND MOLE INSTEAD! AND WHEN HE BATTLES: I CAN RETURN IT AND THE OTHER MONSTER TO THE HAND!" Cyber Twin's attack curved as soon as it was about to hit Sparkman and hit Grand Mole making his drill shoulder pads close on his head making him fly at Cyber Twin and hit him back to Zane's deck as he returned to Jaden's hand.

"Smart move. I end my turn with that."

"I draw! I PLAY POLYMERIZATION! THIS FUSES MY AVIAN, SPARKMAN, AND BUBBLEMAN INTO ELEMENTAL HERO TEMPEST!" Avian and Bubbleman appeared next to Sparkman making them fuse into Tempest. "TEMPEST! ATTACK ZANE DIRECTLY!" Tempest aimed his cannon at Zane and fired a blue laser making him slide back.

Zane: 1200 LP

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Cyber Larvae. I end my turn."

"I draw, next turn Zane can end this. I play Take Over Five's special ability: during my standby phase I can remove it from play in my graveyard to draw a card. Next I play Spellbook inside the pot so we can draw three new cards. I set two card face down and Tempest attack his Larvae!" Larvae was destroyed but a yellow light made a second one appear making Jaden growl.

"When my Larvae is attacked: I take zero damage and I can summon a second one from my deck."

"I end my turn."

"I draw, get ready Jaden. My Sarcophagus now gives me my Power Bond." Power Bond appeared from the golden box and flew into Zane's hand making Jaden brace himself. "First I play Card of Sanctity so we can draw until we have six cards in our hands. I play Fusion Recovery to get a Cyber Dragon and Polymerization back to my hand. Now I play Monster Reborn to revive my second Cyber Dragon! Now: POWER BOND! I FUSE CYBER DRAGON WITH TWO IN MY HAND! I SUMMON: CYBER END DRAGON!" Two new Cyber Dragons appeared and turned into one with wings and three heads that grew into a monumental size. "POWER BOND DOUBLES MY CYBER END DRAGON'S ATTACK POINTS!"

ATK: 8000

"CYBER END, END THIS! ATTACK TEMPEST!"

"I play Necro Gardna's special ability! BY BANISHING HIM FROM THE GRAVE, I CAN NEGATE YOUR ATTACK!" A man clad in red armor appeared and took the hit for Tempest until Cyber End split into three Cyber Dragons.

"I PLAY DE-FUSION! NEXT I PLAY LIMITER REMOVAL! THIS DOUBLES EACH OF MY CYBER DRAGONS' ATTACK POINTS TO 4200! ALL THREE ATTACK TEMPEST AND END THIS!"

"I PLAY MY DE-FUSION! IT SPLITS MY TEMPEST INTO SPARKMAN, AVIAN, AND BUBBLEMAN IN DEFENSE MODE!" Tempest split apart into his three materials making them take the attacks from the three Cyber Dragons.

"I ACTIVATE INSTANT FUSION! I FUSE MY THREE CYBER DRAGONS INTO CYBER END DRAGON! ATTACK JADEN DIRECTLY!"

"I PLAY A HERO EMERGES! YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE A CARD IN MY HAND AND IF IT'S A MONSTER, I CAN SPECIAL SUMMON IT!"

"I CHOOSE THE ONE TO THE RIGHT!"

"IT'S WINGED KURIBOH!" Winged Kuriboh appeared and took the attack from Cyber End Dragon making the ground shake from the explosion.

"THIS IS INSANE!"

"IT'S BACK AND FORTH! SO LISCHUS!"

"IT'S LIKE A CLASH OF THE TITANS!" The three were amazed by the skill that the two had and were sent on their butts by the ground shaking.

"I PLAY SPELLBOOK IN THE POT TO DRAW THREE CARDS! NEXT I SUMMON CYBER KIRIN AND BY TRIBUTING IT, I DON'T TAKE 4000 FOR USING POWER BOND! NEXT I PLAY DE-FUSION SO NOW NOT ONLY WILL I BRING MY CYBER END BACK THE NEXT TURN, MY CYBER DRAGONS ARE UNAFFECTED BY LIMITER REMOVAL'S DESTRUCTION EFFECT! I END MY TURN NOW ONLY MY LARVAE IS DESTROYED! GO JADEN!"

"I draw! I PLAY FAKE HERO TO SUMMON NEOS!" Neos appeared making Zane growl. "I PLAY COMMON SOUL TO BRING BACK GRAND MOLE! NOW I PLAY MIRACLE CONTACT TO FUSE NEOS, GRAND MOLE, AND MY FLARE SCARAB IN THE GRAVEYARD!" Neos, Grand Mole, and Flare Scarab flew up and a Neos in green armor with flare scarab's wings and a hand made of lava appeared and landed on the ground. "Meet my newest card: THE ELEMENTAL HERO MAGMA NEOS! NOW MY NEOS GETS 400 ATTACK POINTS FOR EVERY CARD ON THE FIELD! I COUNT 5 SO THAT'S 2000 MORE ATTACK POINTS BRINGING HIM UP TO 5000!" Neos roared as every card on the field was covered in fire. "ATTACK CYBER DRAGON! METEOR MELTDOWN!" Neos charged up a ball of magma and threw it at Cyber Dragon making the others be engulfed in it as well making Zane fly backwards from the recoil.

Zane: 0

Winner: Jaden

"Jaden..."

"Beat..."

"Zane..." The three were shocked as Jaden weakly saluted his opponent. But when he finished, he fell forward unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Neos vs Dark Magician

"Mr. Muto and Mr. Kaiba, we'll be arriving at Academy Island shortly." Yugi sat in a Kaiba Corp Helicopter as he and Seto Kaiba flew to Academy Island as their pilot turned to them as the island came to view.

"Are you sure about this Yugi? My school has had thousands of students year after year and you show interest in this one kid?"

"He's different Kaiba, there's something oddly familiar about him that reminds me of the time I spent with the Millennium Puzzle."

"So you're saying this brat reminds you of the Pharaoh?"

"Not of Atem specifically, but more like...he has something similar to what I had with the Pharaoh."

"What are you saying then?"

"That he has a connection to Duel Spirits and I think he has a spirit inside of him as well."

* * *

"WHAT ARE SETO KAIBA AND YUGI MUTO DOING HERE?!" Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard stood with the other teachers and staff on the helipad as the Helicopter got closer.

"Believe me Dr. Crowler I would tell you and the whole island but I am sworn to secrecy." Chancellor Sheppard stepped forward as the Helicopter landed and the door slid open. "Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Muto, welcome to Academy Island." Chancellor Sheppard reached out his arm shaking both their hands and then led the two inside of the school.

* * *

"I fuse Neos and Flare Scarab into Flare Neos and attack your Steam Gyroid Sy!" Jaden sat in the infirmary healing from his duel with Zane as Syrus sat on the other side of his cot with a duel going on between them.

Syrus: 3000 LP

"And now I use my last card: Contact Out! I split up my Flare Neos back to Flare Scarab and Neos and I attack you directly."

Syrus: 0

Winner: Jaden

"Aw man, good game Jay." Syrus tried to lay back accepting his defeat but forgot he was on the edge of the bed and fell off making Jaden laugh.

"Watch out there little guy."

"Man! Jaden do you think you can let me borrow your Neo Spacians?"

"Sorry Sy, it's not that I don't trust you with them. It's that these cards are special and they're not easy to use either."

"Aw, but do you think that maybe one day?"

"Maybe one day." Jaden smiled getting off his cot and heard footsteps nearing the door making him stand up. He smiled seeing Yugi and Kaiba walk in and extended his arm. "Hey Yugi, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kaiba."

"It's great to see you again Jaden, Kaiba would you do the honors?"

"Alright then but only because I want to see what this kid is made of. Basically Jaden, you and your friend Truesdale are participating in a tag duel to stay in this school but we're here because we'd like to help you two out against these opponents. They're the Paradox brothers." Kaiba walked around grabbing Jaden and Syrus's decks and looking through them until he found Neos in Jaden's. "And since I made these cards for you, you better not lose."

"He made those cards?" Syrus looked at the two in surprise and Jaden laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Kaiba Corp had a contest to design a deck of cards and send them in a Satellite to space."

"But something happened during the launch that destroyed the shuttle it was being sent on. Somehow the cards survived and I had them sent to Jaden, I see they've done you well." Kaiba gave the deck to Jaden who took it and put it in his deck box.

"Thank you, but how are we gonna get ready for a duel against them?" Jaden looked at the two with confusion until Yugi put on his Duel Disk and put in his deck.

"By us having a little exhibition duel."

* * *

"So no one else is going to watch this duel?" Syrus sat with Kaiba, Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, Alexis, Chazz, and Chumley in the Obelisk Duel Arena as Jaden and Yugi stood in the Arena ready to duel.

"No, if word got out that we decided to duel a student whose expulsion is on the line then the horrible publicity that could come from it could ruin our plan." Kaiba looked at Syrus then at the two duelists as they finished shuffling each other's decks.

"Alright then Jaden I hope you're ready. BECAUSE NOW IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

"As ready as I'll ever be Yugi. GET YOUR GAME ON!" The two activated their Duel Disks activating the holographic field as Alexis looked at Jaden with worry.

'Jaden...do your best.'

Jaden: 4000 LP

Yugi: 4000 LP

"I'll start us off Yugi!" Jaden drew his opening hand plus his first draw and studied his hand smiling at a combo that appeared in his head. "I'll start off by playing the spell Graceful Charity! Now I draw three cards and discard two!" Jaden drew three cards and discarded from his hand Necroshade and Aqua Dolphin. "Now I activate the spell Polymerization! I fuse Avian and Bubbleman to summon Elemental HERO Mariner!" Jaden sent Avian and Bubbleman from his hand to his graveyard as a grayish man with spiky black hair wearing a blue visor with two anchors on his arms attached to him by chains. "Next I play the spell De-Fusion to send him back to my Extra Deck to summon them back!" Suddenly Mariner split back into the two HEROs used to summon him making Yugi smile. "Next I tribute these two to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!" In place of the two, a golden man with two blades on his arms and jet wings on his back appeared making Yugi chuckle.

ATK: 2800

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw. I start by playing the magic card: Dark Magic Veil!" Yugi slid a spell card into his Duel Disk making a purple light shine in front of him. "Now at the cost of 1000 Life Points I can summon any Dark Spellcaster from my hand or graveyard! I summon the Dark Magician!" From the light emerged Yugi's ace monster making Jaden smile as the Dark Magician stood in front of him.

Yugi: 3000 LP

ATK: 2500

"Next I activate the spell: Thousand Knives! It destroys Bladedge!" Dark Magician raised his staff making several knives appear and fly at Bladedge stabbing him and destroying him. "Next I play Dark Magic Attack! It destroys all your spells and traps!" Next from his staff, a green blast shot from it and destroyed Jaden's facedown surprising him. "Speaking of dark magic attacks, DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Dark Magician shot another blast hitting Jaden taking out more than half his Life Points.

Jaden: 1500 LP

"I end my turn, go Jaden."

"I draw!" Jaden looked at his hand and smiled as he realized his position. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Next I activate the effect of Necroshade in my graveyard to summon Elemental HERO Neos without tributing!" Neos appeared on Jaden's field and looked at Dark Magician ready to fight. "Next I play the spell Neos Force! It equips to Neos and gives him 800 attack points!"

ATK: 3300

"NEOS TAKE OUT DARK MAGICIAN WITH COSMIC CRUSH!" Neos flew at Dark Magician and punched him as the shards flew at Yugi dropping his life points down considerably.

Yugi: 500 LP

"What the? The effect of Neos Force would've dealt you 2500 points of damage adding into the damage he would've taken from the battle, your life points should be gone!"

"They should...unless I activated the effect of Kuriboh making my battle damage 0." Yugi smiled as the spirit of Kuriboh appeared next to him making Jaden laugh.

"Alright then! I end my turn and at this time, Neos Force shuffles itself into my deck!"

"I draw! I activate the spell Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician! Next I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards then discard two! Next I play Foolish Burial to send Gandora the Dragon of Destruction from my deck to the graveyard! NOW I PLAY POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE DARK MAGICIAN WITH THE BUSTER BLADER IN MY HAND TO SUMMON DARK PALADIN!" From a vortex in the sky, Yugi's fusion monster appeared surprising Jaden as his attack points rose. "Now the effect of my Dark Paladin gives him 500 attack points for each dragon in our fields and graveyards! And I have 3 from the Curse of Dragon and Gandora X that I discarded from Graceful Charity and the Gandora I just sent to the grave thanks to Foolish Burial!"

ATK: 2900-4400

"Oh no."

"JADEN!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kaiba watched as Dark Paladin surged at Neos as Jaden's friends looked at him in shock.

"END THIS DARK PALADIN!" Dark Paladin slashed Neos in half with his staff as Jaden fell to his knees in defeat.

Jaden: 0

Winner: Yugi

"Excellent duel Jaden, now it's time to train."


	8. Chapter 8

Unleash the Roids!

"GATE GUARDIAN ATTACK ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!" Syrus watched as a giant totem like golem swung at Neos sending Jaden flying backwards from the damage.

Jaden/Syrus: 0

Winner: Paradox Brothers

"Jaden!" Syrus ran to Jaden's side and helped him up making the Slfier pull his arm away.

"This is all your fault Sy, I'm expelled now! Never talk to me again you got that?!"

* * *

"I'M SORRY!" Syrus snapped up awake realizing he was still in his dorm room as Jaden was calmly sleeping below him and Chumley was looking into his bunk.

"What's the matter Sy?"

"I had a bad dream. I was the reason Jaden's gonna lose the tag duel and why we're gonna be suspended tomorrow."

"Oh come on Sy you can't-"

"We've been learning from Yugi and Seto Kaiba for almost a week now and Jaden's been learning more than me! He can win but I can screw it all up in seconds!"

"Come on, grab your deck and come on." Chumley pulled Syrus from the bunk and took him outside with their Duel Disks on their arms. "Get ready to duel."

"WHAT?! CHUM IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO DUEL?!"

"Of course! You need to have confidence in your dueling like Jaden and Yugi! Come on!" Chumley put his deck in his Duel Disk activating it making Syrus do the same in a panic.

Syrus: 4000 LP

Chumley: 4000 LP

"I'll start us off and I draw! Totally lischus, I play Des Koala in attack mode!" Chumley put his card on his Duel Disk making a brown Koala appear eating Eucalyptus leaves. "Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

ATK: 1100

"I draw! I summon Submarineroid in attack mode!" On Syrus's field, a blue submarine rose up holding a torpedo in its hands making Syrus smile. "ATTACK!"

ATK: 800

"I think you miscalculated Sy old buddy, my Koala has 1100 attack points while your Submarineroid only has-"

"I'm not attacking him, I'M ATTACKING YOU!" Submarineroid dropped his torpedo sending it under Des Koala and into Chumley making a large gust of wind slightly push him back.

Chumley: 3200 LP

"Now the effect of my Submarineroid switches him to defense mode!"

DEF: 1800

"I set a card and I call it a turn!"

"I draw! I activate my facedown Polymerization!"

"Polymerization?!" Syrus looked at Chumley in shock as the green and blue vortex appeared above him.

"You and Jaden aren't the only ones that need to get stronger Sy, I asked Dorothy help me make some totally lischus upgrades to this deck! I fuse Tree Otter and Sea Koala in my hand!" A small Koala and a small grey Otter flew up into the vortex surprising Syrus as those cards were new to him. "MEET MY NEW MONSTER: KOALO-KOALA!" A giant muscular Koala descended from the vortex making the ground quake shocking the small Slifer.

ATK: 2800

"2800 ATTACK POINTS?!"

"NOW I ACTIVATE KOALO-KOALA'S SPECIAL ABILITY! I DISCARD MY EUCALYPTUS MOLE TO DESTROY YOUR SUBMARINEROID!" A small mole with eucalyptus leaves on his back flew into Koalo-Koala's hands making it crush it and then fire a green beam from them destroying Submarineroid. "DES KOALA ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Des Koala ran towards Syrus and tackled him making him stagger backwards until Koalo-Koala jumped into the air ready to fall on top of him. "NOW KOALO-KOALA ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Koalo-Koala fell in front of Syrus making the ground shake and send Syrus to the floor taking out almost all his life points.

Syrus: 100 LP

"I end my turn at that."

"I-I draw!" Syrus drew his card and looked down ready to give up. 'Man I just lost all those life points...I am gonna be the reason why Jaden and I are gonna lose the tag duel.' Syrus's eyes began to water until he remembered Jaden and Zane's duel. 'Wait! But no one could've beaten my big brother but Jay did! Chum's right! I'm gonna put my faith in my cards!' Syrus wiped his eyes and looked at his draw realizing what it was. "I ACTIVATE SPELLBOOK IN THE POT! NOW WE CAN DRAW THREE CARDS! NEXT I PLAY MY FACEDOWN: CALL OF THE HAUNTED! NOW I BRING BACK SUBMARINEROID IN ATTACK MODE! NOW I PLAY POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE SUBMARINEROID, DRILLROID,AND STEAMROID TO SUMMON SUPER VEHICROID JUMBO DRILL!" A colossal drill arose on Syrus's field making Chumley smile.

ATK: 3000

"But that's not all! I play Card of Sanctity to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!" Syrus drew four new cards as Chumley drew five making Syrus smile at what he drew. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Drillroid! NOW I PLAY POWER BOND!"

"Power Bond?!"

"Zane and I both had this card but I was too scared to use it correctly. NOW I KNOW! I FUSE TRUCKROID, EXPRESSROID, STEALTHROID IN MY HAND WITH DRILLROID ON MY FIELD!" Syrus's Drillroid came back but immediately fused with three of his other monsters from his hand as a colossal robot with parts of all four evident all over its body. "I SUMMON SUPER VEHICROID-STEALTH UNION! NOW POWER BOND DOUBLES HIS ATTACK POINTS!"

ATK: 3600-7200

'Oh man, now I can't use my Berserking trap anymore!' Chumley looked at his set card and at Syrus's two monsters smiling.

"Jumbo Drill! Attack his Des Koala!" Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill charged at Des Koala destroying it and the gust of wind dropping Chumley's life points made Syrus smile as he got ready to call his next attack.

Chumley: 1300 LP

"END IT STEALTH UNION! UNITED STORM!" Stealth Union's fists went in it's arms and fired a beam from them destroying Koalo-Koala making Chumley smile accepting his victory.

Chumley: 0

Winner: Syrus

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS DUEL WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THREE STUDENTS WHO BROKE CAMPUS RULES AND IT'LL DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT THEY'LL BE EXPELLED FROM OUR BELOVED DUEL ACADEMY!" Crowler stood in the Obelisk Duel Arena the following day announcing the duel to the entire school as they sat in the stands watching. "THE ACCUSED ARE JADEN YUKI AND SYRUS TRUESDALE!" The crowd cheered hearing Jaden's name as Alexis, Chazz, Chumley, Zane, Bastion, Yugi, and Kaiba sat together watching.

"I hope they win."

"Us too Alexis, Jaden and Syrus don't deserve to be kicked out for this." Yugi nodded at Alexis as the Paradox Brothers appeared in the arena making Syrus and Jaden nod at each other.

"THEIR OPPONENTS ARE THE FAMOUS PARADOX BROTHERS!"

"It doesn't matter who they are, BRING IT ON AND GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"This one's confident."

"But our victory is evident."

"LET'S DUEL!"

Jaden/Syrus: 8000 LP

Para/Dox: 8000 LP


	9. Chapter 9

Tag Duel Part 1

"I'll start us off!" The four drew their beginning hands and Jaden drew his sixth studying his hand. "I summon Elemental HERO Stratos in attack mode!" Jaden summoned a new blue Elemental HERO with a blue visor and two mechanical wings with rotors on them appeared. "Now Stratos's special ability activates! I can add any card with HERO in it's name to my hand. I add Elemental HERO Neos! I set a card facedown and call it a turn!"

ATK: 1800

"I draw! I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode and end my turn!" Para drew a card and subsequently summoned it ending his turn.

ATK: 2200

"It's my turn and I draw! I play Polymerization to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to summon Steam Gyroid in attack mode!" Syrus played Polymerization and fused two of his monsters to summon a cartoonish train with a propeller for arms on his field. "I end my turn!"

ATK: 2200

"I draw, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!"

ATK: 1700

"Now I activate Tribute Doll to tribute my brother's Jirai Gumo to special summon Kazejin from my hand!" Para's Jirai Gumo disappeared and in it's place stood a green totem making Jaden chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I see how your decks work now, you're gonna bring out Gate Guardian by using each other's monsters to summon the pieces that summon him." Para and Dox growled as Jaden realized how their decks work.

"So? I set a card facedown and end my turn, it's not like you can stop us."

"I can at least slow you down!" Jaden drew his next card and smiled at it looking at Syrus who nodded at him. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental HEROs Stratos and Clayman to summon Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" Jaden played his Polymerization making the vortex appear and from it, a silver Elemental HERO arose shocking everyone watching who knew his deck.

ATK: 2500

"ATTACK KAZEJIN! DEEP FREEZE!" Absolute Zero ran at Kazejin and kicked him with his foot turning into ice. Kazejin then froze up from contact with Absolute Zero them exploding.

Para/Dox: 7700 LP

"I end my turn at that."

"I draw! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo and now I play my Tribute Doll to tribute it to bring out Suijin!"

ATK: 2500

"Now I tribute Kaiser Sea Horse who counts as two tributes for a Light monster to summon Sanga of Thunder!" On Dox's field two new Totems appeared, one yellow with lightning crackling around it and a blue one resembling legs.

ATK: 2600

"Now I play Call of The Haunted to bring back my Kazejin!" Kazejin rose back up on Para's field making Jaden growl after realizing how easy it was to get rid of it. "What did you expect me to lose Kazejin so easily? Especially when I could've used its ability to take away your Absolute Zero's attack points! Go brother!"

"Right Brother! I tribute all three to summon Gate Guardian!" The three then combined with Kazejin on top of Suijin and Sanga on top of Kazejin to form the monster from Syrus's dreams.

ATK: 3750

"Gate Guardian destroy Steam Gyroid!" Gate Guardian swung at Steam Gyroid destroying it sending a powerful blast of wind at the two.

Jaden/Syrus: 6450 LP

"I end my turn!"

* * *

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped watching while Chazz looked confused at what just happened.

"That's weird, why didn't he go for Absolute Zero instead?" Chazz asked his question out loud making all of them but Kaiba shrug.

"Well since I made the card let me explain: Absolute Zero gains 500 attack points for every water monster out but itself. But when it leaves the field all monsters on the opponent's side are destroyed."

"I see why they didn't attack it now." Zane nodded realizing what Kaiba was trying to explain making all of them but the Kaiba Corp CEO look at him. "You see, Mr. Kaiba made the card not Industrial Illusions. And only Jaden knows his HEROs, so why risk an attack on an unknown monster when Syrus's Steam Gyroid was a smarter target."

"I see, so Jaden has the advantage of having new and unknown monsters to his advantage." Bastion realized Jaden's plan as they all put their attention back on the duel.

"Excellent strategy Jaden."

"Totally lischus."

* * *

"I draw! I play the spell Fusion Recovery to get Steamroid and Steamroid back to my hand." Syrus drew his card and smiled as he immediately activated it making Polymerization and Steamroid slide out from his graveyard and go to his hand. "Now I end my turn."

"What a foolish mistake, I summon Defense Wall in defense mode." A giant grey wall appeared on Dox's field with its card beneath it making Jaden growl. "From your negative reaction I assume you know that you can only attack our Defense Wall now,"

DEF: 2100

"I also Equip Gate Guardian with Fairy Meteor Crush so now it can deal piercing damage to you both. I end my turn."

"I'll find a way around it! I draw!" Jaden drew his card and smiled looking at it. "I play O-Oversoul to bring back Clayman in attack mode!" Clayman arose on Jaden's field as he grabbed Neos's card from his hand. "I TRIBUTE BOTH MY MONSTERS TO SUMMON THE ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!" Absolute Zero and Clayman left the field as Neos appeared with a blast of cold wind going around the arena.

"What's going on?!"

"When Absolute Zero leaves the field, I can destroy all your monsters!" The cold wind froze Gate Guardian and Defense Wall making them both crumble to pieces as Neos jumped in the air. "ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY!" Neos kicked them both and jumped back to Jaden's field as the Paradox Brothers laughed at what just happened.

Para/Dox: 5200 LP

"I end my turn with this facedown. What's so funny?"

"You just fell into our trap!" Para drew his card and smiled seeing what it was. "I PAY HALF OUR LIFE POINTS TO ACTIVATE THE SPELL: DARK ELEMENT!"

* * *

"They have that card?!" Yugi gasped hearing what Para had just said making Kaiba growl.

"These boys are in for it now."

* * *

"Jay what's happening?"

"I dunno Sy, but whatever it is...it won't be good."


	10. Chapter 10

Tag Duel Part 2

"I PAY HALF OUR LIFE POINTS TO ACTIVATE THE SPELL DARK ELEMENT!" Para activated his card making a dark cloud swirl in front of them.

Para/Dox: 2600 LP

"Now since I have Gate Guardian in the graveyard: I can summon our mightiest monster! ARISE DARK GUARDIAN!" A giant man with a lower half like a spider wielding an axe appeared on the field making Jaden and Syrus brace themselves.

ATK: 3800

"ATTACK NEOS! DARK SHOCKWAVE!" Dark Guardian swung its axe sending an orange fire at Neos destroying him and sending Jaden staggering backwards.

Jaden/Syrus: 5150 LP

"I PLAY MY TRAP! HERO SIGNAL! THIS BRINGS OUT FROM MY DECK: ELEMENTAL HERO PRISMA IN ATTACK MODE!" Jaden's Prisma appeared from his deck in place of Neos making Para chuckle.

"Interesting monsters, sadly neither of them stand up to Gate Guardian! I end my turn."

"I draw!" Syrus drew his next card and immediately played it. "I PLAY POWER BOND TO FUSE STEAMROID, DRILLOID, AND SUBMARINEROID TO SUMMON SUPER VEHICROID JUMBO DRILL!" Jumbo Drill appeared on Syrus's field making Jaden smile as victory seemed certain for them. "POWER BOND DOUBLES HIS ATTACK POINTS SO I ATTACK DARK GUARDIAN!"

ATK: 6000

* * *

"Yes! They can win this!" Chumley stood up cheering until Chazz saw the set card on Dox's field.

"NO THEY WENT INTO A TRAP!"

* * *

"I ACTIVATE MY FACEDOWN: MIRROR FORCE!" Syrus gasped seeing what the set card was as Jumbo Drill's attack was stopped by a reflective barrier destroying not only it but Jaden's monsters.

"Oh no...I end my turn...now the effect of my Power Bond activates. I take damage equal to Jumbo Drill's original attack points." Syrus yelled in pain as he was hit with the drawback from using Power Bond making him fall to his knees.

Jaden/Syrus: 2150 LP

"I draw. You boys should consider yourselves lucky, I end my turn."

"I draw! Come on deck...I need a way to turn this around..." Jaden drew his card and closed his eyes hoping for a miracle at that point.

* * *

"Come on Jaden you can do this." Alexis held her hands together hoping that Jaden draws what they need making Yugi realize how she felt for the Slifer.

"He can, as long as he believes in the heart of the cards."

"Shut up about that already Yugi, but you're right. He needs a way to turn this around." Kaiba shushed Yugi as Jaden looked at his card and grinned.

* * *

"Time to end this. I PLAY SILENT DOOM TO BRING BACK FROM MY GRAVEYARD NEOS!" Neos rose back up on Jaden's field making the brothers laugh at his "mistake".

"What a foolish mistake!"

"Dark Guardian still has more-"

"Let me finish my turn first! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards! Next I play my facedown Wrath of Neos! This sends Neos back to my deck to destroy all cards on the field!" Neos began to glow as he returned to Jaden's deck and all of a sudden, the whole field was wiped out leaving absolutely nothing. "Now I play the spell Card of Sanctity to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Jaden's spell made all four draw until they all had 6 cards in each of their hands. "Now I play E-Emergency Call to add Neos back to my hand! GO MIRACLE CONTACT! I FUSE AIR HUMMINGBIRD AND NEOS IN MY HAND TO SUMMON THE ELEMENTAL HERO AIR NEOS!" Air Neos appeared on the field surprising everyone as his attack points rose.

ATK: 2500-2950

"I hate to break it to you guys, but this duel's ours. NEOS ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY! SKYRIP WING!" Air Neos flew in the air and made his wings create an X shape in the air and hit the brothers knocking them backwards in defeat.

Para/Dox: 0

Winner: Jaden and Syrus

"WE WON!" Syrus jumped on Jaden laughing as the crowd erupted into applause and cheers as Alexis and Yugi went outside to talk privately.

* * *

"So you have feelings for Jaden am I right?" Yugi looked at Alexis asking her the question making her blush and nod slightly.

"Yeah..."

"I think you should tell him how you feel, I have a feeling that he feels the same way for you."

* * *

"WE WON! WE WON!" Night rolled around and the small group was celebrating the duo's victory against the Paradox Brothers, even Chazz and Zane were there enjoying themselves outside the Slifer Dorm. While the others were busy laughing and talking, Alexis walked up to Jaden blushing slightly.

"Jay...can we talk?"

"Huh? Sure Lex."

* * *

"You managed to pull off that win today, that was incredible." The two stood at the edge of the cliff as Alexis brought up the winning turn making Jaden chuckle.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad Sy and I get to stay here. I can't imagine being anywhere than right here with you..." Jaden realized what he had just said making him wave his hands at the Obelisk blushing. "GUYS! BEING HERE WITH YOU GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE-"

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking." Alexis neared the Slifer and closed her eyes pressing her lips on his making Jaden do the same returning the kiss wrapping his arms around her as the group was watching it all and begin to clap and cheer minus Kaiba who had gone off to speak to Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard.

* * *

"I guess it's time to start what I had planned. Duel Academy, get ready to be the site for the Generation Next tournament."


	11. Chapter 11

The Genex Tournament

"I wonder what we got called here for."

"I agree it is an odd time for the whole school to meet up in front of Duel Academy like this." Bastion, Chumley, and Syrus stood in front of Duel Academy with the entire student body doing the same conversing as Jaden and Alexis made their way through the crowd.

"Sorry we're late guys!"

"We got caught up in some traffic on the way over here!" Jaden and Alexis rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly walking up to the three while they noticed the two of them had their hands locked together making them chuckle.

"Yeeeah."

"Suuure!"

"Hello fellow Duelists!" Seto Kaiba appeared on the big screen making everyone stop and turn to look at him. "I've called you all here to introduce you all to my newest project in legacy of Battle City. In light of the recent duel with the Paradox Brothers, I've decided this school has what it takes to host my newest tournament: The Generation Next Tournament! Several pro duelists will be flying in and you all must collect these Genex Medallions." Kaiba pulled out a small silver medal with the letters GX on it making everyone begin to converse among themselves. "The one who comes out on top is the one who'll have collected all of these medals. But good luck because not only am I joining this tournament, but so are others such as Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and many others such as the school's staff. So prepare your decks, because tomorrow this tournament begins and it's gonna be an all out brawl!"

* * *

"So this is really happening?" All five stood outside the Slifer Dorm talking as Syrus and Chumley sat on the steps, Bastion on the second floor leaning on the railing, and Jaden and Alexis sitting with Alexis leaning on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"This sounds like it's gonna be the toughest thing we'll ever do here in Duel Academy."

"Agreed, because not only do we have other students like Zane to worry about: we also have opponents such as Seto Kaiba and Yugi joining along with people like the Chancellor and Dr. Crowler." Bastion nodded at Syrus and Chumley making Jaden stand up cracking his knuckles.

"I know! That's what makes this all so exciting! It just shows how much stronger we have to be! The whole point of Duel Academy is to become the best we can be right? Then let's show them what we got!" Jaden's speech made all of them look at each other and nod.

"Nice speech Jaden but can you keep your word?" Zane walked up to them making Jaden grin and chuckle slightly. "You still owe me a rematch for last time."

"Bring it on!"

"Nice little team we have here, but remember that when the time comes: we have to face each other." Chazz walked out of his dorm room and looked at the 7 who nodded smiling.

"We know, that's the point! We're taking on pros and one of us is gonna come out on top."

"AND THAT'S GONNA BE ME!" All 8 raised their fists in the air vowing to win as Yugi watched on from a distance.

"Good luck all of you, but one of you's going to have to face me. So bring it on." Yugi smiled and walked away looking at his deck ready to take his opponents on.

* * *

"Welcome all of you to the Genex Tournament: all of you have one Genex medal and the rules are that you may wager any amount of medals but you must wager at least one. Good luck!" Kaiba's voice echoed throughout all of Duel Academy Island as duels began and monster after monster kept appearing all over.

* * *

"So...Seto Kaiba's begun his tournament? Then we must advance with our plans immediately." An elderly man in a tube breathing through a mask looked at a group of seven people in a cave as a man wearing a dark cloak and a mask with red eyes walked forward. "What is it Nightshroud?"

"Let me be the first to get the spirit keys. I will make sure no one stands in the way of the revival of the Sacred Beasts." Nightshroud chuckled and walked out the cave as thunder began to rumble in the far distance.

* * *

"This odd pressure...what could it be?" Chancellor Sheppard looked at a box in his office as the sky went dark before he saw a shadow in the shape of a dragon form inside. From the shadow arose Nightshroud with his Duel Disk activated holding a card in his hand.

"The Spirit Keys old man." Sheppard passed Nightshroud the box making him chuckle as he opened it. But he roared in anger as he saw the box was completely empty inside. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I entrusted them to people who I know will protect and take care of them, especially from you Shadow Riders."

"You're gonna pay for that." Nightshroud growled as he slammed the card on his Duel Disk making a black dragon with red eyes appear in the office and ready an attack as Sheppard closed his eyes.

'Good luck all of you...' Sheppard smiled as a tear rolled down his eyes as the dragon fired the attack causing an explosion in the office that can be seen from the entire island.

* * *

"He was right..." Alexis cried in Jaden's arms as the two of them along with Chazz, Bastion, Syrus, Chumley, Crowler, Kaiba, Zane, and Yugi stood watching it happen from a distance.

"You think he-" Syrus was interrupted by Zane putting his hand on his brother's arms and shaking his head.

"I knew this might happen, Kaiba...any news on...THOSE cards yet?" Yugi looked at Kaiba who simply closed his eyes with his arms crossed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, when I get some I'll let you know. As of this moment as the CEO of Kaiba Corp and founder of Duel Academy I hereby give the position of Chancellor to you Yugi."

"Me?"

"These kids need your guidance now that Sheppard is gone, Crowler you'll help him adjust to his new position am I correct?"

"Sir yes sir." Crowler nodded as he, Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, Chazz, and Syrus took out necklaces with puzzle pieces on them.

"All of you are in charge of these Spirit Keys now, you must protect these with your heart and souls. We will avenge Sheppard and defeat these Shadow Riders. We must NOT let the Sacred Beasts arise ever again!" Kaiba stood in front of them all as they nodded and put on their Spirit Keys.

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 _"Jaden wake up!"_ Jaden woke up in the middle of the night hearing someone call his name making him look around. He got out of bed and looked in the mirror seeing Haou in his reflection as he looked impatient making him chuckle. _"Took you long enough, I feel an odd presence nearby. Something dark...something sinister..."_

"Are you sure you don't sense yourself?"

 _"Oh ha ha, very funny. I feel it at the volcano, go check it out."_

' _He's not wrong Jaden_.' Jaden saw Yubel appear as well making him sigh and change into his uniform grabbing his Duel Disk and grabbing his decks heading out.

* * *

"No one's here see?" Jaden walked by the edge of the volcano as the two spirits stood next to him. But suddenly a red fireball was shot at him making him jump inside and land on a piece of rock on the lava making him hold his breath and begin to sweat from the heat. The rock then rose up as Nightshroud appeared on one as well with his arms crossed smiling evilly.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Are you a Shadow Rider?"

"And if I am?" Nightshroud activated his Duel Disk as Haou took over making Jaden's eyes turn yellow as he did the same.

 _"THEN GET YOUR GAME ON!"_


	12. Chapter 12

The First Shadow Rider

Nightshroud: 4000 LP

Jaden/Haou: 4000 LP

"Let me lay some ground rules before we begin: you see this won't be just ANY normal duel, this is going to be a shadow duel. And our monsters won't be holograms, all attacks, damage, and monsters are as real as we are."

"Fine then."

"I hope you give me a better challenge than your Chancellor did." Hearing what Nightshroud said, Haou drew his beginning hand and his first draw seething with rage.

"YOU KILLED SHEPPARD?! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! I'LL START US OFF!" Nightshroud chuckled at Haou's anger and drew his beginning hand smiling at what he drew. "I SUMMON ELEMENTAL HERO AVIAN! NEXT I PLAY THE SPELL HERO'S BOND! THIS LETS ME SUMMON TWO ELEMENTAL HEROS FROM MY HAND IF I ALREADY CONTROL ONE: ARISE BURSTINATRIX AND SPARKMAN IN ATTACK MODE!" Avian appeared on Haou's field followed by Burstinatrix and Sparkman from columns of lava. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Alright then, I draw." Nightshroud drew his card and smiled seeing it and activating a spell from his hand. "I play the spell One for One and now by discarding my Red-Eyes Wyvern, I can bring out Black Dragon's Chick from my deck." A small ball of lava flew in front of Nightshroud until it popped revealing a small black dragon that then began to glow red. "But he won't be here for long, by tributing my chick, I can make him grow up and become: RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Haou braced himself as his HEROs protected him from the surge and the rising lava as Black Dragon's Chick went into the magma and a dragon covered in magma rose up in its place. The magma then flowed off making Haou gasp as a black dragon with red-eyes rose and roared making him almost fall off the piece off rock he stood on.

ATK: 2400

"But why end there? I tribute Red-Eyes to bring out Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" A dark cloud enveloped Red-Eyes as from it, a darker and more sinister looking version arose and roared ready to attack. "And now his special ability activates: he gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my grave, I count 3 so he gains 900 attack points! ATTACK AVIAN!"

ATK: 2900-3800

"AVIAN!" Haou held on as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fired a red stream of fire at Avian destroying him and making an explosion sending Haou flying backwards and ready to fall into the lava. But luckily Sparkman and Burstinatrix caught him and put him back on the rock. "Oh lucky you, you're still alive. I set two cards facedown and end my turn and at this moment I activate the effect of my Wyvern in the grave! By banishing it if I didn't normal summon this turn: Red-Eyes Black Dragon comes back!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon rose up yet again as he and Darkness Dragon roared at Haou but unbeknownst to Nightshroud, they were trying to speak to him.

Jaden/Haou: 1200 LP

'Please! Help him!'

'He's being possessed by that evil mask!'

'Destroy it and save Atticus!' Jaden took back over hearing what the Red-Eyed Dragons told him recognizing the name.

"I will! Haou let's do this together!" Jaden drew his card making Haou partly take over only leaving his eyes yellow. "Fine by me. We play our facedown, Reckless Greed to draw two cards but we skip our next two Draw Phases! Next we activate the spell Spellbook in the Pot so now all three of us can draw three cards!" Haou/Jaden and Nightshroud drew three cards and Haou smiled seeing his cards. "Go Dark Fusion! I fuse two Evil HERO Malicious Edges to summon Evil HERO Malicious Fiend! Next we play Miracle Fusion to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix into Elemental HERO Nova Master by banishing them from the grave and the field!" Two gigantic columns of lava rose and it could be seen from the entire island as from it, Malicious Fiend appeared along with a yellow and red knight as Nightshroud saw the spirit of Haou and Jaden next to their monsters.

ATK: 2600

"We're sorry but this is for Alexis and for the Chancellor! Malicious Fiend attack his Darkness Dragon!" Malicious Fiend stabbed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and cut it in half making Nightshroud stagger and almost fall off. "Now Nova Master attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Nova Master generated fireballs in his hands and fired them at Red-Eyes destroying him and sending Nightshroud into the wall of the Volcano.

Nightshroud: 3500 LP

"Now the effect of Nova Master lets us draw a card. We play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Jaden/Haou drew two new cards as until suddenly Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon reappeared saving Nightshroud from falling into the lava below revealing his traps.

"Not so fast, you see Red-Eyes Spirit brings back my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and my Return of the Red-Eyes brings back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon since I control a Red-Eyes on the field. Nice try Jaden but I won't go down easily."

'This is bad Jaden what do we do?'

"We set two cards facedown and end our turn!"

"I draw, I summon Baby Dragon but it won't be here for long because by banishing it: I can bring out my ultimate Dragon! ARISE RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!" A small orange dragon appeared on Nightshroud's field but it disappeared into a purple vortex making a giant metal dragon resembling Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appear and roar making Jaden and Haou growl in frustration.

ATK: 2800

"I activate its special ability: I can special summon any dragon from my hand or graveyard. So meet Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon roared making a lava column arise and from it appeared a smaller and thinner version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

ATK: 2400

"And I know your Malicious Fiend's special ability so to avoid it, I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two." Nightshroud chuckled as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roared getting stronger from the fact he discarded two dragons.

ATK: 3800

"ATTACK HIS MALICIOUS FIEND!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fired a fireball at Malicious Fiend destroying him and sending Jaden/Haou flying backwards getting caught by Nova Master who put him back in his spot.

Jaden/Haou: 900 LP

"Now Darkness Metal Dragon destroy that Nova Master!" Nova Master was destroyed by an orange beam fired from Darkness Metal Dragon making them yell in pain as the fire hit them and the rock began to crumble.

Jaden/Haou: 700 LP

"MY LAST TWO RED-EYES ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

"NOT SO FAST: WE PLAY HERO SIGNAL AND THEN EMERGENCY PROVISIONS! SO NOT ONLY ARE WE GAINING 1000 LIFE POINTS BUT HERO SIGNAL BRINGS OUT BUBBLEMAN FROM OUR DECK!" Jaden/Haou smirked sending Hero Signal to the graveyard as Bubbleman rose up in defense mode. "NEXT HIS ABILITY ACTIVATES! SINCE HE'S ALL ALONE AND WE HAVE NO CARDS IN OUR HAND: WE CAN DRAW TWO CARDS!"

"SO WHAT?! BLACK FLARE DRAGON ATTACK BUBBLEMAN AND THEN RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON END THIS DUEL!" Black Flare Dragon fired its attack destroying Bubbleman and Red-Eyes fired a black fireball at Jaden/Haou but suddenly Kuriboh appeared taking the blast. "WHAT?!"

"The effect of the Kuriboh in our hand activated, by discarding it: all our damage became zero!" Nightshroud growled and ended his turn as Jaden/Haou sighed in relief getting ready to draw. 'Thank you Yugi...it all depends on our next turn.'

"I end my turn "

"Thanks to Reckless Greed we can't draw but we can still play this card! LEGACY OF A HERO!" Jaden/Haou activated a spell card making it shine as the spirits of Malicious Fiend and Nova Master appeared next to them shocking Nightshroud. "BY RETURNING TWO FUSION MONSTERS THAT NEED A HERO BACK TO OUR EXTRA DECKS: WE CAN DRAW THREE NEW CARDS!" Jaden/Haou closed their eyes grabbing the top three cards of the deck and drew them hoping for what they need. And when they opened them, they smiled seeing Neos, Flare Scarab, and Convert Contact. "WE PLAY CONVERT CONTACT TO SEND FLARE SCARAB FROM OUR HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD ALONG WITH GRAND MOLE FROM OUR DECK TO DRAW TWO NEW CARDS!" Jaden/Haou sent the two Neo-Spacians to the graveyard and drew two new cards smiling at them. "NEXT WE PLAY MIRACLE CONTACT TO SEND NEOS, FLARE SCARAB, AND GRAND MOLE BACK TO OUR DECK TO SUMMON THE ELEMENTAL HERO MAGMA NEOS!" Magma Neos rose up from the lava and stared down the dragons as his attack rose up. "NOW HIS ABILITY ACTIVATES! FOR EVERY CARD ON THE FIELD: HE GAINS 400 ATTACK POINTS! I COUNT SIX SO HE GAINS 2400 ATTACK POINTS!"

ATK: 3000-5400

"NOW WE PLAY THE FIELD SPELL: NEO-SPACE! IT GIVES NEOS 500 ATTACK POINTS PLUS ANOTHER 400 THANKS TO HIS ABILITY!" The sky turned into the rainbow colors of Neo-Space as Magma Neos got even stronger shocking Nightshroud.

ATK: 5400-6300

"ATTACK HIS RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON! METEOR MELTDOWN!" Magma Neos roared forming a ball of lava from the majority beneath them and fired it at Red-Eyes Black Dragon not only obliterating it but the other three dragons as well. In the resulting explosion, Neos saved Jaden/Haou along with Nightshroud whose mask got destroyed by the explosion.

Nightshroud: 0

Winner: Jaden/Haou

* * *

"Jaden!" Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, and Yugi ran into the infirmary to see Jaden being treated for slight burns and scratches from the night before making them all check up on him making him smile slightly.

"Don't worry...it was a Shadow Rider, the one who killed Sheppard. I dueled him in the volcano and it was probably one of the toughest duels I've ever had."

"And? How'd it go?"

"I beat him." Alexis sighed in relief wrapping her arms around Jaden's neck ready to kiss him but he stopped her pointing at an occupied cot in the far corner. "Lex...look." She hesitantly walked towards it moving the curtain and she gasped crying seeing who it was: her lost brother Atticus Rhodes.

"I-It's him...I can't believe it's really him." Jaden stood up and put his hand on her shoulder as she hugged her brother running her hand through his brown hair crying from sadness and joy.

"This won't be easy, but I know you all will win. Syrus tell the others what happened, everyone has to be on their guard now." Yugi looked at Syrus who nodded and ran out making Yugi put his attention back to the three. "I hope Kaiba's found the Egyptian Gods."


	13. Chapter 13

Legacy of Kaiba

"Kaiba? Have you found them?" Yugi sat in his rebuilt office answering a video call from Kaiba on his monitor.

"We did, but something's wrong. All designs of the three God Cards are gone." Kaiba said holding up three cards in his hand only to show that they were blank.

"Wait what?!" Yugi was shocked looking at his former trump cards and gritted his teeth. "Damn, their spirits must have passed on with Atem."

"I'm on my way back to Duel Academy now, any updates since I left?" Kaiba asked making Yugi sigh and remember the events that unfolded two days ago.

"Jaden found the first Shadow Rider: Nightshroud, the same duelist who killed Sheppard. He won but it turns out Nightshroud was the missing student Atticus Rhodes who's currently still in a coma in the infirmary."

"I see, I'll be there in a few hours. Let me know if anything new comes up." Kaiba said hanging up as Yugi looked at the Kuriboh spirit next to him.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude Kuriboh, you saved Jaden the other night." Yugi said smiling making Kuriboh coo and go back into his deck. "What's next?"

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba we're approaching Academy Island now. Only that this storm is slowing us down, it's also the reason why we couldn't come by Helicopter." Kaiba's pilot said as he sat on his Private Jet on his way to Academy Island. The CEO of Kaiba Corp chuckled and closed his eyes expecting the flight to continue. But then he opened his eyes hearing a gigantic thunderclap and turned around to see a green haired woman wearing red dress standing in the back of the plane.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Camula, Mr. Kaiba. Such an honor to meet you." Camula said bowing to Kaiba making him scoff and cross his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Well you see Seto, I can't necessarily have you return to Academy Island." Camula said looking at Kaiba who scoffed again.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Kaiba was answered by Camula activating a gold Duel Disk resembling a bat wing making him chuckle. "Fine then, let's duel." Kaiba reached into his suitcase and put on a dark blue Duel Disk and put his deck inside activating it as the top of the plane opened up.

Kaiba: 4000 LP

Camula: 4000 LP

"I'll go first. I draw." Camula said drawing her first five cards plus another and smiled seeing it. "I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode! And I'll end my turn with a facedown." A grey werewolf wearing green pants roared as it fell from the clouds and landed in front of Camula with a card materializing behind it.

ATK: 1200

"I draw." Kaiba drew his opening hand and looked at his hand as well as Camula's field. "I'll start by playing the Melody of Awakening Dragon spell card. Now by discarding a card, I can add up to two Dragons from my deck to my hand. Only catch is they need to have 3000 or more attack points and 2500 or less defense points. So I'll send my White Stone of Legend from my hand to the graveyard, to add two copies of Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand." Kaiba said as a Lord of D. appeared playing an electric guitar as he took out his deck and got two glowing copies of Blue-Eyes to his hand. "Plus, my White Stone's ability activates: now I can add a Blue-Eyes to my hand as well too." Then a small white orb appeared and shattered making the last copy of Blue-Eyes shine and go into his hand. He then shuffled his deck and put it back in and got ready to play another card. "Now I-"

"I activate my trap! Mind Crush!" Camula's set card flipped up shocking Kaiba as the three copies of Blue-Eyes in his hand vanished. "Now I can call any card name and if you have that card in your hand: I can send it to the graveyard! And I call the legendary: Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I'm afraid that I can't have them spoiling all the fun, especially since you know how Vampires are with light." Kaiba growled sending all three copies of Blue-Eyes to the graveyard as they reappeared in front of him.

"Damn it, she's good...but I'm better. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown, and I'll end my turn with a facedown." Kaiba summoned a sinister looking clown and a facedown materialized behind it making Camula laugh.

ATK: 600

"I thought you were the second best player on the planet...well, now I see why you're only SECOND-best." Camula said making Kaiba grit his teeth as she started her turn. "I draw, now I play Vampire Bat in attack mode."

ATK: 800

"I can't wait to watch you squirm, I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. Next I'll play the spell Infernalvania, and now by discarding a zombie monster we can destroy all monsters on the field. Only catch is that we can't normal summon or set that turn." A gigantic gate formed behind Camula as a card came out of her graveyard. "Now get ready Kaiba, because by banishing Vampire Lord from my graveyard: I can summon Vampire Genesis in attack mode!" Then the gates opened and a gigantic purple vampire like demon with claw like wings on its back appeared from it roaring. "And my Vampire Bat also gives them 200 more attack points."

ATK: 3000-3200

ATK: 1000-1200

ATK: 1200-1400

"ATTACK HIS SAGGI THE DARK CLOWN MY VAMPIRE GENESIS!" Vampire Genesis jumped up and got ready to crush Saggi the Dark Clown but before it could make contact, it froze in place and staggered backwards. "What's happening?!"

"If you had played close attention Camula, you would've noticed MY set card as well. It's my Crush Card Virus. And by tributing my Dark Clown I can infect your monsters, your hand, and your deck for the next three turns." Kaiba said as lightning flashed right above him as his Dark Clown broke apart and its pieces hit Vampire Genesis and Camula's hand and deck making them glow purple. "And by the way, what this card does is destroy all monsters that you have on your field or hand and that you draw that have more than 1500 attack points. You should've been more patient Camula, this is what happens when you go after my Blue-Eyes." Camula watched in shock as Vampire Genesis exploded leaving only Vampire Bat and Zombie Werewolf on her field.

"WHY YOU! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" Kaiba staggered backwards slightly being attacked by the two monsters and chuckled seeing the frustration on Camula's face as her teeth became fangs and her eyes became slits. "I end my turn...What's so funny?!"

Kaiba: 1400 LP

"You are, you pathetic duelist. I might be second best but there's a reason why I still reign as one of the best duelists in this world. You're a Shadow Rider I know it, and I know for a fact that this could be the best you all have to offer, but I've faced tougher duelists and I've beaten the odds so you think if this is where I fall: think again. My turn." Kaiba said as he drew his next card and the confidence brimming from his eyes made Camula grit her teeth in frustration even more. "I play the spell Dragon's Mirror."

"Dragon's Mirror?"

"Let me just tell you what it does very quickly: I can fusion summon any dragon fusion monster by banishing the materials from my graveyard. Let me show you why you don't come between me and my Blue-Eyes: I banish the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my graveyard to fusion summon: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three copies of Blue-Eyes came out of his graveyard and he put them in his coat pocket as they appeared above him and Camula roaring. They flew up and a bright blue light that could be seen for miles began to shine in the clouds making them vanish revealing the night sky.

* * *

"What is that?" Alexis asked as she and Jaden watched from the Duel Academy Hallway the light shine in the sky.

* * *

"So you're dueling eh Kaiba?" Yugi smirked watching the light and looked closely at the silhouette of a three headed Dragon in the light.

* * *

"Arise my dragon!" Kaiba said as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon flew down and roared at Camula making her step backwards in shock.

ATK: 4500

"No! You can't!"

"I just did. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Zombie Werewolf with Neutron Blast!" The left head of Ultimate Dragon roared as it fired a blue beam from its mouth hitting Zombie Werewolf and making Camula scream from the pain of the light.

Camula: 900 LP

"Too bad Kaiba, the effect of my Zombie Werewolf activates and now I can summon a second one from my deck. And on my next turn I'll use Infernalvania to destroy your Dragon and win this duel!" Camula said laughing hysterically as a second Zombie Werewolf appeared as Kaiba's Dragon stayed still.

"Who said I was done?"

"What?!"

"I activate the Quick-play spell: Dragon's Fighting Spirit! Now my Ultimate Dragon can attack again for every time you special summon a monster! This is the end for you Camula! NEUTRON BLAST!" Kaiba said as his Ultimate Dragon roared charging up another attack from all three heads making Camula scream in fear. It then fired the attack with the attacks combining into one colossal blue beam hitting both monsters on Camula's field and her turning her into stone and even vaporizing the stone as well.

Camula: 0 LP

Winner: Kaiba

"I still got it." Kaiba chuckled as he deactivated his duel disk and sat back down as the top of his plane closed.

* * *

"I assume that light show was you?" Yugi asked as Kaiba walked into his office.

"Oh ha ha, joke all you want Porcupine head. But now we have one less Shadow Rider to deal with. Now what do you plan on doing about the god cards?"

"Nothing much, because I know that when we need them: the God Cards will return to normal." Yugi said making Kaiba smirk as Jaden walked in.

"Mr. Kaiba I need a big favor to ask of you."

"What is it Jaden?"

"I need you to send these to Mr. Pegasus to make these cards for Alexis." Jaden said pulling out a small notebook and gave it to Kaiba who looked at the designs in surprise.

"What for?"

"We all need an upgrade to take on the Shadow Riders...and I know she would really appreciate you making these for her."

"Smart idea, I'll pull some strings and get these done as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"And Jaden, I need to speak to you as well." Yugi said making Jaden walk up to his desk.

"Yeah Yugi?"

"I would like for you to take care of the Egyptian God Cards for me." Yugi said making Jaden's jaw drop quickly as he slid forward the three blank cards.


End file.
